Eu salvei Lucio Malfoy!
by Anaisa
Summary: [DG][UA][Dedicada à Gisele Weasley!]Sou Gina Weasley. Sofro por ser a irmã do meio. A Cho é linda e a Luna é um gênio. Porém, quando eu salvo o inimigo do meu pai...[Cap13 ON!] Inspirada no livro A garota americana, de Meg Cabot.
1. Lista I

**Lista I**

**Os motivos de eu praticamente odiar a Cho:**

10)Todas as roupas que ela não usa mais, são "doadas" para mim, até aqueles horríveis sutiãs com enchimento.

09)Na, fala sério, para quê eu vou usar um sutiã? Eu não tenho NADA para colocar lá dentro!

08)Ela nunca fica escutando os intermináveis sermões da minha mãe, que sempre repete a mesma coisa mil vezes.

07)Tudo por que ela começa um diálogo, tipo assim: "Eu não sei quem são meus pais verdadeiros, eu não sei quem realmente eu sou", aí minha mãe a ficava consolando e... esquece totalmente da bronca.

06)O pior é que eu não posso fazer isso, já que eu não fui encontrada quando tinha três meses num lixo em Hong Kong.

05)Ela consegue ser tão popular que eu sou apenas a irmã pirralha da Cho. Nada a mais do que isso.

04)Ela consegue ter uma conversa decente com a Luna, a garota que é tão inteligente que precisa estudar numa escola para pessoas especiais. Na verdade, eu acho a Luna a irmã mais idiota do mundo, mas ignora.

03)Sempre vivem a apontando na escola, como o exemplo que eu tenho que seguir, sempre falam coisas tipo assim:"Eu nunca tinha de dizer a sua irmã, que ela tinha que pular linha, Gina".

02)O namorado dela é a minha alma gêmea, pena que ele não sabe AINDA disso.Tipo assim, o Harry é igual eu: um artista renegado, ta ele não é tão renegado assim, já que ele consegue expor as suas obras primas, como caras drogados, na lanchonete da escola, mas mesmo assim, ele é um renegado (é o que eu penso). Ele também não é aprovado pela minha mãe. E esse era o meu maior desejo: ter um namorado artista e ele nunca ser aprovado pelos meus pais.

**Esse segundo motivo seria o principal, mas a Cho aprontou uma coisa enorme dessa vez, que acabou sendo o maior, o gigante motivo:**

01)Ela me faz agora ter aulas de arte com uma Minerva não-sei-o-quê.

N/A: Agora sim você pode ler o prólogo.


	2. Prólogo

N/a1.; Antes volte um "capitulo" porque a fic começa ali XD.

**Prólogo**

Gina:Eu não sei por que eu concordei com isso, afinal, isso é tão idiota! Afinal, quem leria o que eu estou escrevendo agora? Ta, eu sei que eu estou REALMENTE popular, mas isso não vem a caso, já que eu não fiz nada demais.

**Mia:Esse nada demais, Gina, é salvar o primeiro-ministro britânico. Apenas isso.**

Gina:Quer fazer o favor de parar de me azucrinar? E além do mais, o livro já começou e se você quer saber eu não acho que preciso da sua ajuda.

**Mia:Gina Weasley... você está agora me ofendendo, francamente...**

Gina:Quer fazer o favor de ficar quieta, Amelia Termoplis? Eu devo parar de escrever, não agüento mais.

**Mia:Já sei! Você me conta e vou escrevendo!**

Gina:Não, isso não é uma boa idéia. Sabe, Mia... você intromete demais!

**Mia:O que? Eu saio por aquela porta e não volto mais, Gina! Francamente... você acabou de me chamar de intrometida. Coisa que eu não sou e que eu nunca serei! Você escutou? Eu nunca serei intrometida!**

Gina:Tá bom, tá bom... Agora quer fazer o favor de parar de gritar? O Manet tá super assustado e meu pai não vai querer pagar mais quinhentas libras se esse cachorro pirar de novo.

**Mia:Tá bom, tá bom. Agora quer parar de brigar comigo e continuar a sua história?**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tudo começou quando a Cho achou o meu caderno de alemão com uma pequena lista. Além de ter visto todos os desenhos que eu fizera.

Quando a Cho mostrou os desenhos a minha mãe, tipo assim, ela ficou uma fera! Porque isso mostrava que eu não prestava nenhuma atenção na aula de alemão, ficava apenas desenhando.

Mas espera aí! Quem em perfeito juízo iria querer parar de desenhar para escutar uma professora com cara de sapa falando uma língua realmente complicada e bizarra?

É, mas a mamãe não pensava desse jeito, já que ela pirou total ao ver as minhas notas de alemão. É, isso foi no mesmo dia que a Cho mostrou o meu caderno para ela.

Na verdade, eu tentei esconder a minha nota totalmente vermelha de alemão, mas novamente a Cho disse a mamãe que eu deveria ter recebido o meu boletim há séculos.

Então a mamãe berrava tanto que eu tive que entregar o meu boletim à ela. E eu me senti realmente mal quando eu vi os seus lábios crispados e os olhos tristes.

Mas eu odiei quando a minha mãe começou a berrar de forma muito louca.

"Virginia Weasley!"- e com o dedo apontado para a sala de jantar, ela disse claramente-"Hoje, você vai jantar com todo mundo, moçinha."

Ora, francamente! Como que ela podia me chamar de moçinha? Cara, se ela chamar a Luna de moçinha, a minha irmã vai pensar que ela tem problema! E imagina quando ela me chama de moçinha... sendo que eu tenho 15 anos!

E, qual era o problema de não jantar com todos? Na verdade, eu sempre fingia que dormia nesse horário para ninguém me importunar, mas esse é apenas um detalhe.

Eu não disse o que eu pensava para a mamãe já que ela estava realmente escarlate e se eu dissesse era bem capaz de ela berrar que nem uma louca e isso eu não quero! Não quero mesmo!

Apenas saí da sala batendo o pé com tanta força que eu pensei que ia quebrá-lo a qualquer hora.

Na verdade, eu sempre bato o pé quando a mamãe briga comigo, mas hoje, eu não tava irritada só com ela, mas sim com a Cho. Fui até o quarto realmente pink que ela tem, mas ela não estava ali.

Desci novamente e a vi na cozinha, ela estava lendo novamente aquela revista que só fala de sexo, ou como você faz uma depilação em casa ou então vinte maneiras de você usar um chapéu sem ficar brega.

Cara, francamente! A Cho é realmente vazia! Ela só deve ter na mente esse tipo de coisa, não é possível.Bom, ela percebeu que eu a olhava e se virou para mim e disse:

"O que aconteceu? Você quer tipo assim, uns conselhos de moda? Por que francamente, você não deve usar preto isso te deixa realmente pálida."

Eu apenas revirei os olhos, mas eu não pude deixar de olhar nas minhas roupas refletidas no chão realmente lustroso da cozinha.

Eu não vinha nada de errado, mas parecia que a minha mãe e a Cho viam.

Tá, eu acho que eu as traumatizei quando tingi todas as minhas roupas de preto e todas às vezes que elas compram alguma roupa realmente colorida eu simplesmente a tinjo de preto também.

E quer saber? Eu não me consigo imaginar usando um rosinha claro e muito menos a roupa que a Cho está usando.

Cara, quem usaria uma blusa realmente justa com uma saia tipo de líder de torcida?

Eu parei de pensar nisso, quando eu vi que a Cho me olhava como se eu fosse uma louca. Eu suspirei e disse:

"Você tinha que falar para a mamãe sobre o meu caderno de alemão?".

"Ah, eu fiz uma coisa muito boa para você, Gin"-disse a Cho se levantando bruscamente e saindo da cozinha.

Ela tipo disse isso e foi andando, eu a segui e disse em bom alto som:

"Você pirou? Ela me deu a maior bronca."

"Isso é para você aprender a parar de desenhar no meio da aula!"-disse Cho nervosa, eu realmente pensei que ela ia ter um ataque.-"E você quer saber, eu dei uma boa idéia a mamãe, ela deve estar agora ligando..."-mas ao perceber que ela falara demais, ela simplesmente se calou.

"O que você fez, Cho?'-eu disse tentando mostrar que estava realmente calma, mas aquele fingimento tava realmente tosco.

Mas a Cho não disse nada! Nem uma palavra, eu olhei para ela e disse:

"Para de me enrolar e me diz logo!".

"Você vai saber hoje, no jantar."-ela disse com um daqueles sorrisinhos falsos que ela sempre dava para as suas amigas que fingiam ser as suas amigas.

"Eu não vou no jantar."-eu disse categoricamente.

"Ah, você vai!"-disse Cho.

"É? Você que vai me obrigar a ir?"-eu disse com uma expressão de duvido totalmente que você faça isso.

"Olha, Gina, eu não controlo a sua vida na escola."-Cho começou a dizer e eu disse em um tom que mostrava que realmente estava odiando essa conversa:

"Graças a Deus que você não controla."

"Escuta! Eu não te controlo na escola, mas eu realmente devia, já que tipo assim, você tá se tornando a maior esquisitona da escola! E eu não quero isso."-disse a Cho com raiva.

"Ah, já sei o porque"-eu comecei a dizer sarcasticamente-"Você não quer a sua vida de eu sou a garota mais popular da escola arruinada por eu ser a sua irmã.".

"Argh, pelo amor de Deus, Gin! Para de usar preto!"-dizia Cho estressada, ignorando o que eu tinha dito.

Eu nem tinha percebido que nós estávamos em frente ao meu quarto, mas ao escutar que a minha irmã estava novamente falando sobre as minhas roupas, eu berrei:

"Para você de me encher!"-batendo com toda a força do meu quarto.

--------------------------------------------------------

E eu tive que ir ao jantar, mesmo eu realmente odiando, mas como a minha mãe dissera aquele era um jantar especial no qual eu seria a atenção de todos e se eu não fosse eu ficaria uma semana sem computador.

Tipo assim, eu nunca sou a atenção de ninguém. Eu nunca pedi. NUNCA mesmo que alguém na escola fique me olhando, nunca quis na verdade.

Tá, você deve pensar que eu sou uma tímida desgraçada, mas não é bem isso. Eu só não acho que eu deva aparecer.

Já a Cho, ela tipo assim, ama aparecer se a escola deixasse, ela subia a sua barra da saia de maneira que todos vissem a sua perna inteira.

Eu entendo o porquê da Cho gostar de tanto aparecer, ela é tipo assim, a filha mais velha, tá na verdade, ela é nossa irmã adotiva, mas ela não gosta que a gente fale isso... porque ela tem um ataque e começa a chorar.

Já a Luna, tipo, a Luna é a Luna, é o gênio da família que tem que estudar numa escola que só aceita pessoas com um Q.I acima de 140.

Embora ela seja tão inteligente, ela é realmente fraca na parte emocional, na escola ela só tem uma amiga e não consegue falar com ninguém, tipo assim,ela passa e é meio que invisível, ninguém repara nela, ninguém fala com ela, tirando essa amiga que é mais desmiolada que ela.

E eu, tipo assim, como eu posso me definir? Eu sou uma garota que acorda atrasada, pega a primeira roupa preta que vê pela frente, nem se olha direito, não penteia o cabelo porque o pente, com toda a certeza, perderia todos os dentes (é, isso não era para rimar, mas até que ficou legalzinho). Então, eu vou para escola com o meu cabelo ruivo, cheio de nós e mais parecendo um leão.

E tipo, eu não to melhor do que a Luna porque eu tenho no máximo, no máximo mesmo, seis amigas. O que não é algo comparável com a Cho que conhece metade da escola e adora quando todos falam oi para ela.

E quando alguém fala oi para mim, eu sei que essa pessoa é doente.

Tá, o Harry fala oi para mim, quando me vê, ou então ele diz algo como: E aí, Gina, o que você tá desenhando agora?

Mas ele só deve falar comigo porque ele namora a Cho, embora eu realmente espero que ele fale comigo porque ele sente uma paixão que ele acha que não é uma paixão.

Ok, ninguém entendeu o que eu quis dizer, mas será que o Harry não tá com a Cho porque ele simplesmente não quer confessar os seus verdadeiros sentimentos? Seria isso mesmo?

Suspirei quando todos olhavam para mim, meu pai agora pegava o meu caderno e com um nítido interesse começou a falar:

"Você e Chris Cornell depois de um naufrágio, 15 libras, você e Chris Cornell deitados numa praia na Indonésia, 20 libras, você e Chris Cornell se beijando, 30 libras. Mas Gina quem é esse Chris Cornell?"

Eu corei levemente, eu realmente odiava ser ruiva.

"É um cantor, é o vocalista do Audioslave."-eu respondi timidamente.

"Ah, cara, ele é muito feio"-disse Cho revirando os olhos.

"Não é, não."-eu repliquei brava.

Na verdade, poucas pessoas achavam o Chris Cornell uma pessoa realmente perfeita, mas ele era o primeiro da lista porque eu tipo assim, comecei a desenhar eu e o Chris no meio da aula e as meninas que sentavam perto de mim, ficaram interessadas em saber se eu poderia desenhar elas com algum artista pop que daqui a alguns anos estará em pura decadência (é o que eu realmente espero).

Mas essas garotas andavam com a Lilá Brown que mesmo não tendo que aturar uma aula de alemão com a sapa velha, achou um jeito de me deixar louca.

Ela tipo assim, veio na maior cara de pau pedir que eu a desenhasse com o Orlando Bloom.

Mas em vez de eu dar olhada como se eu dissesse: garota--você-tem-que-se-enxergar-porque-o-Orlando-Bloom-nunca-vai-querer-nada-com-você,eu simplesmente disse um não e saí correndo.

Cara, como eu fui burra nessa hora.

Mas isso não vem ao caso sobre a Lilá Brown.

"Putz, eu ainda prefiro o Gerard Way."-disse a Cho com calma.

Eu olhei para a Cho como se ela tivesse vinte braços e quarenta mil pernas.

"Gerard Way?Do My Chemical Romance?"-sei lá, agora eu percebo que falar, comer e respirar tudo ao mesmo tempo nunca dá certo,porque eu engasguei bem feio nessa hora.

"E tem algum problema eu gostar de My Chemical Romance, Gin?"-falou a Cho com uma cara de: se-você-me-desafiar-você-morre.

Antes que eu dissesse que tinha, meu pai pigarreou e disse:

"Você e Keanu Reeves numa praia deserta, ele vestido de Tarzan e você de Jane,20 libras.VC e Justin Timberlake dançando juntinhos, grudados, 10 libras, você e quase sendo beijada pelo Justin Timberlake, 15 libras."-meu pai viu o olhar que a minha mãe dirigia a ele, mas antes de fechar o caderno, ele disse.-"Posso saber porque o Chris Cornell é mais caro que o Keanu Reeves e o Justin Timberlake?"

Eu sabia que o meu pai perguntaria uma coisa desse tipo e eu percebi que eu estava ficando cada vez mais escarlate.

Eu não podia dizer para o meu pai que eu cobrava mais para desenhar o Chris Cornell porque eu não queria ver nenhuma menina que só gosta do Chris por causa do Audioslave.

Tá, eu não posso falar nada, mas eu não gostava muito de Soundgarden, mas ao ver o Chris no Audioslave e principalmente em Show me how to live, eu pirei total.

Mas eu agora tinha que parar de sonhar com o Chris naquele clipe, já que todos me olhavam, até a Luna parara de brincar com a comida para prestar atenção em mim.

Eu não conseguia achar uma desculpa decente, então, eu simplesmente disse:

"Ah...é porque, porque eu quis, sabe?".

Mas tava na cara que não era nada disso. Então, minha mãe como se tivesse um prazer imenso de interromper aquele silêncio péssimo, bateu na mesa e disse:

"A partir de hoje, mocinha, todas as terças e quintas você tem aula de arte com Minerva McGonagall.".

Eu demorei tipo assim, dois minutos para compreender TODAS as palavras que a minha dissera.

"Mas mãe..."

"Você não quer desenhar? Por isso o curso."-disse sua mãe como se encerrasse o assunto.-"E não pense em matar essas aulas".

-------------------------------------------

**Mia: Putz.. é só isso? Para você um prólogo é isso?**

Gina: Olha, se você não gostou se demite e todo mundo fica feliz.

**Mia: Eu não vou me demitir por causa disso, além do que, o livro é seu. Eu sou uma simples editora. Mas se você não quer mais trabalhar comigo, eu até te entendo.**

Gina: Ai... não começa com esse drama todo. Eu não te demito ok? Mas o livro não vai começar desse jeito.

**Mia: E posso saber o por quê?**

Gina:Por que eu achei isto (diz mostrando um pequeno papel). Era uma lista que eu tinha feito nessa época.

**Mia: Sabia que essas listas não tem nenhum efeito? Mas espera aí que eu vou ler (pega o papel e começa a rir histericamente).**

Gina: Nossa... Que ataque.

**Mia: Mas tá realmente engraçada, principalmente o número 6.**

Gina: Ai meu Deus...

**CONTINUA**

**N/A2** A fic nasceeuuu!

Ana tendo um super-hiper-mega ataque aqui!

Ignorem...!

E aí gostaram do prólogo?

Ah, eu sou apaixonada pelo Gerard Way e pelo Chris Cornell, me entendam os meus ataques loucos por esses dois caras XP.

E a fic não tá tão igual ao livro, não. Eu mudei algumas coisinhas.

E aí? O que acharam desse prólogo?

Essa fic é uma coisa mais alegrinha, mas to escrevendo um drama já!

Só vou postar quando tiver dez capítulos prontos Oo.

Apenas isso por hoje!

Espero muitas reviews!

Beijos

Anaaa


	3. Em crise

**Cap1.: Em crise**

Gina: Aproveitando que a Mia só chega aqui bem mais tarde.

------------------------------------------

Eu tava totalmente chocada. Não. Fala sério, eu vou desperdiçar as minhas tardes LIVRES para pintar num ateliê careta.Sendo que eu poderia muito bem fazer algo BEM mais útil. Algo útil que você pode entender é dormir de tarde ou então ficar em frente a tevê vendo filmes realmente toscos.

Mas eu teria que estar num ateliê. Cara, como eu sofro.

Antes que eu pudesse falar para minha mãe que ela tinha bebido tequila ou algo forte desse tipo, a campainha tocou. E a filha do meio, como sempre, é a que tem que abrir a porta.

Tá, eu fui forçada a abrir a porta e nem preciso dizer que eu fiquei super feliz... ao ver que era o Harry.

Oh, meu Deus.Quem estava ali era Harry Potter.

A minha alma gêmea que pensa que eu não sou a sua alma gêmea.

E quer saber o por quê? Porque eu sou simplesmente a pirralha da irmã mais nova da sua namorada. Sim, ele está completamente apaixonado pela minha irmã. E eu sou tão integra, tão dona dos meus próprio sentimentos, que voilà! Me apaixonei pelo namorado da minha irmã.

"E aí, Gin? Sua irmã tá aí?"-disse o Harry. Cara, ele tava realmente lindo. A sua jaqueta de couro,com aqueles jeans meio desbotados fazia com que o Harry deixasse o Chris Cornell estressado e mal humorado: eu tinha achado alguém mais perfeito que ele.

Sinceramente, a pergunta que o Harry fez foi totalmente tosca, já que a minha irmã só poderia estar em casa a essa hora, já que a família Weasley tinha que jantar, TODOS OS DIAS, juntos. E isso significa que se a Cho TEM que sair às sete, todo mundo janta às cinco da tarde. Janta sem fome, mas janta unido.

Isso para mim é a maior babaquice, mas deixa para lá.

"Tá sim."-eu respondi.-"Quer entrar, Hary?"

Ele apenas assentiu e sorriu para mim!

Cara, ele sorrindo é mil vezes melhor do que aquela cara de: eu-tô-nem-aí-pra-você.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

O fato de eu tipo assim, desejar TANTO o namorado da minha irmã é que ele para mim, é um protótipo de garoto ideal para uma rebelde sem causa namorar. Já que o Harry é rebelde nato. Ele já fez coisas que, ai meu Deus, são tão legais que eu até sinto uma certa inveja dele.

Ok, sentir inveja do meu futuro namorado (sim, ele vai ser o meu namorado porque eu, algum dia, vou ter a coragem que me falta e vou me declarar para ele e depois disso, ele vai perceber que eu sou a garota mais do que ideal, vai acabar o namoro com a Cho e nós, eba, vamos namorar)...

-----------------------------------------------------

**Mia: Gina Weasley!**

Gina: Amelia Termopolis!Quer me matar de susto? Por que você tá conseguindo, sabia?

**Mia: Isso é um absurdo... Isso é um absurdo!**

Gina: E posso saber o por quê?

**Mia: Por que você está escrevendo sem a minha autorização.**

Gina, revirando os olhos: Ah, cale a boca pelo amor de Deus! E quer saber, por sua causa eu vou terminar esse capítulo aí mesmo.

**Mia: Não, tenha piedade, você não pode terminar o primeiro capítulo desse jeito.**

Gina: E posso saber o por quê? Olha, eu sou a autora e eu decidi. Eu acabo por aqui e pronto.

**Mia: Você só escreveu uma página! Uma página!**

Gina: Então vai preparar alguma coisa para mim, ok?

**Mia: Eu por acaso sou a sua criada?**

Gina: É... você é a minha criada, se você quer que eu comece a escrever de novo, faça o favor de preparar algo para mim.

**Mia: Tá bom, tá bom. Mas você é muito chata sabia? Por que você não vai lá e você MESMA prepara?**

Gina; Por que eu sei que você vai mexer nas coisas que eu escrevi e eu não quero isso.

**Mia:Mil vezes chata! Você é insuportável! (diz saindo do quarto).**

Gina: Expulsão completada com êxito... Onde que eu parei mesmo?

----------------------------------------------

Ah sim, eu estava falando sobre a minha paixonite arrasadora sobre o Harry. Então, por que a Cho arranjou um namorado que devia ser meu? Eu ainda pensava nisso enquanto eu escutava a voz de meu pai totalmente aborrecida:

"A Cho não vai sair agora."

"Ah, escuta Arthur. A gente já combinou faz uma semana."

O Harry é aqueles namorados que nunca dizem senhor e senhora tal.Ele fala na maior cara de pau o nome do meu pai e da minha mãe. Ele é um dos únicos também que contesta com uma rebeldia enorme.

"Hoje a Cho não sai de casa! E ponto final."-disse meu pai como se encerrasse aquele assunto.

"Mãe..."-disse a minha irmã.

"Seu pai que decidiu, moçinha. E eu concordo com ele.Mas se vocês quiserem ficar aqui, eu não me importo..."

Percebi que ninguém notaria que eu estava ali, eu rapidamente, saí da sala de jantar e fui para o meu quarto.

Sim, esse é um dos problemas de ser, tecnicamente, a filha do meio. Sim, ser a filha do meio significa que você sempre vai ser ofuscada pela irmã mais velha (que na maioria das vezes é super popular e um exemplo para o mundo) ou então espremida pela mais nova (eu sou totalmente espremida pela Luna, já que ela tem uma inteligência...). Eu sei que eu sou tão insignificante que se, nesse exato momento, eu pegasse uma mala, falasse um: "Tchau, mãe, eu decidi ser nômade", acho que a minha mãe falaria apenas: "Pode ir filha, mas não esquece o casaco, ok?".

Tá, essa hipótese foi totalmente sem noção, por isso, voltemos ao ponto em que eu, inconformada pelo mundo não ser de bolinhas azuis e pinks –oh, meu Deus... eu enfartaria se o mundo fosse cheio de bolinhas azuis e pinks- entrei no meu quarto.

Nesse exato momento, meu cachorro lindo, fofíssimo e totalmente pesado pula em cima de mim. Como eu estava desavisada, consigo cair no chão e bater a cabeça. Fecho os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas teimarem em sair. Respiro três vezes, mas não consigo conter o meu profundo desagrado:

"Manet, sai de cima de mim!"

Eu odeio quando meu cachorro sai de cima de mim e faz uma carinha triste. É sempre assim, é incrível! E sempre termina do mesmo jeito:

"Desculpa, Manet."-abraçando o cachorro, falando mais para mim do que para ele.-"A culpa não é sua... é apenas minha."

Às vezes, eu me odeio por ser tão burra.

---------------------------------------

**Mia: E aí? Já terminou? E aqui tá o seu lanche.**

Gina: Terminado, pode ler se você quiser (pega o sanduíche, saí da frente do computador e diz), não entendi porque você demorou tanto.

**Mia: Ah... Gin, não fica assim não, eu sei que você sentiu MUITO a minha falta.**

Gina: Cara, dá um tempo. Lê logo o que eu escrevi.

Depois de um bom tempo...

**Mia: Não é a sua maior obra prima, mas até que tá legalzinha... Só que você era muito inferior não acha?**

Gina: O quê? Você acha que eu era inferior? Essa era uma das crises mais levinhas ok?

**Mia: Tá bom, tá bom. Agora vamos sair? Sabe, eu preciso comprar um vestido e...**

Gina: Eu preferia ficar aqui escrevendo...

**Mia: Não, você vai sair, sabe eu não tenho culpa se...**

Gina: Cala a boca senão eles vão saber antes da hora!

**Mia: Ops... Mals, mals.**

**CONTINUA...**

N/a: Caramba.. a quanto tempo sem atualizar não?

Tá... eu consigo me atrasar de uma maneira horrorosa, mas a escola tá me fazendo pirar cada vez mais, então, peço as minhas humildes e sinceras desculpas.

E eu demorei muito porque eu escrevi, vi que não tava bom e em vez de aproveitar umas partes, eu simplesmente apaguei (com vergonha da minha burrice).

Peço que me mandem review (o capitulo ficou meio tonto), mas o Harry apareceu! Sim, o Harry, Homem Aranha, apareceu (eu odeio quando os heróis tontos, dão um fora na mocinha só por que acham que assim, eles poderão protege-la ¬¬). E sim, foi uma coisa realmente horrorosa comparar o Harry com o Chris Cornell... mas deixa para lá XP

Eu percebi que a Mia tá muito Mi-chan na minha fic (a Gina por acaso é o Shigure oO), ai meu deus.. já tô falando besteira...

Apenas isso por hoje!

Bjs

Ana

Ps.: Capítulo de A única esperança logo, logo vai ser publicado! Prometo!

Ps2.: E era para ter publicado domingo, mas a porcaria do não deixou ¬¬


	4. Lutar contra o sistema

**_Cap2.: Lutar contra o sistema._**

**Mia:Ha! Pensa que vai se livrar de mim, Gina? Eu não vou ser mais Mi-chan.**

Gina: O que você tá falando?

**Mia: Cara, não me diga que você não lê Fruits Basket (olhos arregalados).**

Gina: Tá, tá, eu não vou dizer que eu não leio Fruits Basket.

**Mia: Gina, sua sem cultura!**

Gina: Cara, eu não mereço isso. Vamos continuar a história...

---------------------------------------

A Hermione pirou quando eu contei para ela sobre as minhas aulas particulares. Ela pirou tanto que não mostrou aquele dedo para um carinha retardado que perguntou para ela, onde estava a sua carroça.

Cara, ela não tem culpa se a senhora Granger é uma carrasca que odeia que a filha se vista de uma maneira decente- maneira decente que eu digo, não é como a Cho se veste e sim, como qualquer garota normal de 15 anos.

Mas a Hermione não é uma garota normal. Ela é um super crânio que não participa daqueles torneios caretas de matemática porque é demais para ela. Fala sério, é demais para Hermione Granger, o gênio da turma.

"Sabe, Gin. Vai que lá tem um cara perfeito, mais perfeito que o Harry?"

Eu parei no exato momento que ela disse isso. Eu me virei e meio que falei de uma maneira esganiçada:

"Cara, não tem ninguém mais perfeito que o Harry."

Como sempre, a Hermione revirou os olhos. Eu percebi que ela já estava cansada de saber sobre o Harry, mas a Mione não podia nunca falar sobre isso, já que eu... também estava cansada só de escutar...

O nome do meu primo.

Sabe, a gente devia formar um grupo para pessoas totalmente afundadas em paixões platônicas que nunca -NUNCA!- darão certo.

Pois enquanto eu estou apaixonada pelo namorado da minha irmã a Hermione tem uma paixão por Rony Weasley, o cara que até dois meses atrás era legalzinho, mas, agora, para mim, ele é um renegado da família (apenas para mim, infelizmente).

E quer saber o motivo? Porque ele namora a Lilá Brown,a pessoa que mais sabe ignorar aqueles que não lhe interessam. E quem não interessa para a Lilá, é, tipo assim, eu (porque eu me recuso a dar desenhos dela –argh!- com o Orlando Bloom de graça), a Hermione (só porque ela não usa microssaia, microblusa e não sei mais o que micro), as garotas estrangeiras (tá, esse grupo ela ignora porque não sabe falar com elas) e os nerds (por ser suicídio social falar com algum deles).

O que mais me deixa brava com o Rony é que ele sabe que a Hermione é totalmente apaixonada por ele e para piorar...

_ELE GOSTA DELA._

Então, por que ele namora com uma garota que, uau, não é Hermione Granger?

Porque Rony Weasley é o garoto mais cobiçado da minha escola (o que é bem injusto, já que ele, tipo assim, é bem mais feio que o Harry). e ele não poderia nunca, pedir em namoro, uma garota chamada Hermione Granger- isso seria suicídio social na certa.

E o que é pior, é que a Hermione sabia disso e não poderia fazer nada, já que, se ela encurtasse a enorme saia que usava, seria uma bronca tremenda. O que deixava a Hermione mais triste ainda é que a Lilá sabia dessa paixonite e sempre desfilava com o Rony.

E ela estava fazendo isso novamente. O meu primo não sabia o que fazer: se cumprimentava a Mione ou se falava só oi para mim.

Bom, acho que não adiantaria muito se ele falasse oi para mim, já que eu provavelmente, não responderia.

"Olha"-eu disse virando para Hermione, pedindo pelo amor de Deus que ela não comece a chorar-"Ninguém é melhor que o Harry."

Ela disse, numa voz fraquinha, como se não tivesse me escutado:

"Gin, a gente se vê depois, ok?"-e, ela sumiu.

Cara, se eu pudesse, eu juro para você, que eu correria até ela e falaria que o Rony era uma ameba e coisa e tal. Mas eu não poderia. Não poderia porque no instante seguinte, o sinal tocou. Eu sabia que eu teria aula com a sapa velha, mas eu não poderia faltar, já que eu mais bóio do que um pedaço de madeira em pleno oceano.

Esperei que a Hermione estivesse bem, já que odiava quando a minha melhor –tá, ela é a minha ÚNICA- amiga sofria.

Sofria, aliás, por causa de um garoto que não queria perder a fama de gostoso.

Eu ainda pensava nisso, quando entrei na sala da sapa velha. Cara, a professa Umbridge é um saco. Eu a odeio por que:

1)ela me compara com a Cho.

2)ela, às vezes, joga um pedaço de giz em mim.

3)ela SEMPRE diz que eu devo escrever os substantivos de alemão em letra maiúscula. E eu sempre me pergunto: que diferença isso faz?

4)a aula dela é a mais chata, mais tonta e menos útil.

Como sempre, eu me sentei no fundo da sala. Peguei o meu novo caderno de alemão- imposição de minha mãe, mas antes ela me fizera copiar toda a matéria e isso foi péssimo, pois, tipo assim, a gente tá no meio do ano e a Umbridge passou MUITA coisa.

Logo em seguida, a professora com aquela cara gorda entrou. Eu não sei por que ela me lançou um olhar de... pura crueldade (ou eu estava super enganada).

Por isso, que eu penso que o melhor que eu deveria ter feito era ter ignorado os conselhos da Cho e da Luna.

Só que agora era tarde demais.

-------------------------------------------------------

A escola hoje foi uma grande porcaria. Eu encontrei a Mione no banheiro e ela me confessou que tinha matado as duas aulas e...

Sabe o motivo?

Por que ela sabia que o Rony estaria na sua sala.

Bom, eu fiquei irada quando eu soube isso, a minha raiva foi superior a minha surpresa porque Hermione Granger tinha matado aula! Sacou isso?

Voltando a minha ira, eu falei (na verdade, eu berrei) que ela não deveria se importar com o meu primo porque ele era uma grande porcaria e que ele não a merecia.

Só que eu não sabia que quem estava no banheiro era, justamente, Lilá Brown. Ela bateu na porta e disse, com aquela voz nojenta que ela tem:

"Cara, procura algum homem das cavernas para você namorar".

Eu que na maioria das vezes preferia ficar na minha quando Lilá Brown abria a boca, disse:

"Se você não sabe o seu namorado é um homem das cavernas".

"Ha."-disse a Lilá, com aquela voz nojenta-"Até parece que ele é, Weasley. Ele não é velho."-ela acrescentou, como se eu não tivesse entendido aquela piada ridícula que sempre fazem com a Mione.

"Perdão"-eu disse com a voz bem ácida.-"Eu não falei da idade biológica e sim da mental."-e então, eu meio que empurrei a porta do banheiro e disse-"Vai, Mione, vamos sair daqui. O baixo QI tá me deixando com nojo."

Pensando bem, eu não podia ter falado daquele jeito, já que, tipo assim, eu não sou a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo.

Mas eu sabia, lógico, que a Lilá estava planejando uma vingança bem horrível para mim, mas ela que tentasse, ela que tentasse.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Cara, você vai ter aulas de desenho?"-disse o Harry, como se não acreditasse na –UAU!- novidade imposta pela minha mãe.

"Eu acho que ela já disse que vai, Harry"-disse a Cho da mesma maneira que ela falava com as pessoas que ela considerava estranhas.

Essa é uma das razões de eu achar que o Harry merece alguém melhor do que a Cho, já que a Cho:

Não o incentiva em nada.

Ela não entende a veia artística que o Harry possui.

Ela sempre pergunta para ele as coisas mais inúteis (coisas inúteis para mim: você prefere o filme da Angelina Jolie ou da Charlize Teron?)

Não entende, nada, nadica de arte.

"Tá bom."-disse o Harry um tanto aborrecido.-"Gina, você sabe que você tem que lutar contra o sistema não sabe?"

"Aham."-eu falei.Eu preciso dizer que o Harry é uma pessoa que não suporta os seus pais, não suporta o "sistema" inglês?

Só que a Cho nos interrompeu de novo.

"Cara, não coloca essas idéias ridículas na cabeça da minha irmã."

"Sabe, eu acho que o Harry tá certo. Eu tenho que lutar contra esse sistema."-eu falei,cheia de convicções.

Mas eu sentia que a Minerva McGonagall não pensava desse jeito. E que terça-feira estava próxima e que meu desespero só estava começando.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Mia: Cara, esse cap ficou bem legal.**

Gina: É, eu também acho.

**Mia: Mas eu acho que você deveria ter escrito mais.**

Gina: Não vou escrever mais nada. E, assim termina o cap. Então tchau, Mia.

**Mia: Sim... você está me desprezando...finge que chora**

**_CONTINUA..._**

N/a:

Ah.. não demorei tanto assim!

Bom, eu acho normal chamar uma pessoa de sem cultura por ela não ter ido Fruits Basket XD.

Agradeço as review e peço outras!

Bjs

Anaa


	5. Lista II

**Lista II**

**Por que eu adoraria ser a Rachel Bilson:**

10)Porque ela namora o cara que toda garota quer: o Adam Brody (tá.. eu também quero o Harry e também amo o Chris Cornell, mas o Adam Brody... simplesmente LINDO!).

09)Porque ela é super legal (tá... ela** deve **ser legal porque ela atura a Mischa Barton e tudo o mais).

08)Porque, se a irmã dela viesse encher o saco, ela simplesmente falaria "Ew!".

07)Porque ela tem um cara que a ama e que... sabe disso.

06)Porque ela não é obrigada a ter aulas de desenho.

05)Porque ela é MUITO engraçada.

04)Porque ela tem atitude. Ela não ficaria pensando nem um pouquinho para se aproximar do Adam Brody, por exemplo (afinal, quem não se aproximaria?).

03)Porque ela parece ser aquelas pessoas que a ver uma pessoa chata, como a Lilá Brown falaria "EW" e faria mais um comentário que seria fantástico.

02)Porque o cabelo dela é perfeito (tipo assim, ele não parece um cogumelo que do nada brotou em cima da sua cabeça).

E o motivo nº01:

Ela não ficaria morrendo de vergonha se um garoto **realmente** bonito a visse e ainda por cima a elogiasse.

N/A:

Sim, eu **não **abandonei essa fic..

Eu só... não tive tempo e para aquecer a minha volta, uma pequena lista da Gina.

E para quem não sabe... Rachel Bilson é a Summer de The O.C. E a Mischa Barton era a Marissa (personagem que eu não sei se ganha da Lana de Smallville em chatice).

A pergunta que não quer calar:

Quem é o garoto bonito que a Gina ficou com vergonha?

Ah.. esperem o cap 3 ok?

Beijos..

E se puderem me enviar uma review...

Anaa


	6. Cadê o abacaxi?

**Cap3: Cadê o abacaxi?**

Gina: A Mia me abandonou...

--------------------------------------------------------

"Se você acha Virginia, que poderá matar aula hoje. É melhor você mudar totalmente de idéia."

Era o que a Tonks estava dizendo para mim. Antes, lógico, de gritar com um cara que parara do nada.

Mas como esse é um livro de respeito, não vou dizer os milhares de palavrões que a Tonks disse.

"Eu já disse que eu não vou matar nenhuma aula."-falei, como se parecesse santa. Estava claro para todo mundo que a primeira coisa que eu faria era achar uma daquelas lojas de CDs, entrar, ficar a tarde inteira escutando a voz do Chris Cornell ou de outro artista bom, mas a Tonks não deixaria que eu fazer uma coisa tão horrorosa.

"Você acha que me engana, Virginia."-disse a Tonks, agora ela estava REALMENTE nervosa, parecia que teria um colapso se outro carro aparecesse do nada à sua frente.

Na verdade, a Tonks nunca é assim. Tá, ela fica assim quando a minha mãe a manda fazer muitas coisas, mas, falando sério agora, ela está bem melhor.Pelo menos ela não está mais derrubando os copos, como fazia na primeira semana que veio trabalhar para a gente.

A história dela pelo que eu entendi é complicadíssima. Ela veio do interior da Inglaterra à exatamente seis anos. Você pode achar que a Tonks é uma senhora, na verdade, ela está mais para senhorita. Têm pelo que eu entendi 29 anos. A família dela a expulsou porque ela queria casar com um cara um pouco menos... privilegiado do que ela, mas a gente só sabe até aí. Não sei se ela tem vergonha, ou se ainda tem muita raiva.

"Até parece que eu te engano, Tonks."-eu falei displicente.

"Eu sei muito bem que você odeia o seu cabelo, Gina."-ela falou, enquanto batia com os dedos no volante.-"Eu sei que você quer se passar por rebelde, mas pelo amor de Deus, Virginia, não pinte mais nenhuma roupa de preto.

"Em primeiro lugar. Eu não odeio o meu cabelo. Eu só o odeio quando ele não colabora comigo.Em segundo lugar, eu não sou rebelde, eu só gosto de preto."

Cara, rebelde? Eu por acaso sou uma rebelde agora? Mas eu prefiro ser rebelde do que me vestir igual a Mariah Carey.

Alguém me salva pelo amor de Deus!

"Você não é rebelde?"-disse Tonks. Agora ela estava realmente atônita.-"Então, me desculpe, senhorita sensível que fica estressada porque eu te chamei de rebelde."-então, a Tonks fez a maior burrice possível.

Ela que estava na faixa extrema da esquerda, foi com tudo à direita. Todos os carros buzinaram e ela mandou todo o mundo para aquele lugar.

E eu só podia olhar, aterrorizada.

Quando ela achou um lugar para estacionar, afinal, ela não ia me deixar na porta do ateliê, a gente teve que andar um bocado. E eu nem pude reclamar, porque pelo olhar da Tonks, se eu reclamasse, eu teria que voltar a pé para casa que fica uns 10 quilômetros do centro.

Mas o que me deixou com mais raiva ainda dessa aula de desenho é que o ateliê da Minerva McGonagall ficava em cima de... uma loja de CDs.

Não, não era uma loja muito certinha, não. Já que, numa tarde de uma terça-feira, estava tocando Alexisonfire. Sim, você leu direito. Alexisonfire. A banda que mais berra.

Eu estava maravilhada. Eu nunca tinha entrado naquela loja antes, mas pelo que eu vi, aquela loja era a melhor. Ela tinha aqueles quadros dos delinqüentes que, uma vez na vida, tentaram assaltar a loja. Só que os caras pareciam o Keith Richards. Todos meio pancados.

"Virginia!"-eu escutei a Tonks me chamando, com uma certa censura na voz.-"Venha agora!"

E eu obedeci. Muito triste, mas obedeci. Subi as discretas escadas e pude, para a minha tristeza, perceber que eu não escutava mais os berros. Só escutava uma música bem calma.

Fala sério, mudar desse jeito, deve fazer mal para os neurônios.

Mas eu me assustei quando eu vi... um corvo!

Um corvo estava me olhando de um modo um tanto assustador. O que mais me espantou foi que o corvo falava:

"Corvo lindo! Corvo lindo!"

"David!"-berrou uma voz. A dona dessa voz, finalmente, apareceu. E eu percebi que aquela ela era a tal Minerva.

Só que Minerva McGonagall era um tanto excêntrica. Os cabelos estavam presos num coque tão apertado que eu pensei que se esticasse mais um pouco, ela perderia os seus cabelos. E não é um fio, é, tipo assim, o cabelo inteiro. As roupas que ela usava eram estranhas também. Ela usava uma bata que poderia até ser um vestido, mas por baixo ela vestia uma calça. Ambas eram lilás. O que mais espantou é que ela era bem alta e que o seu rosto era muito, mas muito sério.

"Você deve ser a Virginia."-ela disse numa voz que, invés de ser séria, era bem calma.

"Sim, prazer senhora McGonagall"-eu disse, da maneira mais educada possível. Já que a mulher mais parecia estar na Índia do que na Inglaterra.

"Me chame de Minerva."-e, ao se virar para a Tonks, disse num tom um tanto descrente-"Você é a mãe?"

A Tonks arregalou os olhos e disse:

"Por Deus! Não. Sou a empregada da família."-e ao se virar para mim, disse.-"Às cinco horas, Gina."

Então ela se despediu da McGonagall e a esta disse para mim:

"Vá até a saleta ao lado, por favor."

Eu rapidamente obedeci.

E ao sentir o cheiro da tinta fresca, ao escutar a música relaxante, eu estava mais confortável. E fiquei muito mais feliz ao ver aqueles banquinhos e na frente, aquele bloco de papel. Pude ver os outros quatro alunos me olharem com um certo interesse, mas decidi logo me sentar, e escolhi um banquinho perto da janela.

Quando estava na metade do caminho, escutei uma voz:

"All Star muito legal"

Rapidamente me virei. E pude ver que quem falara aquilo era um garoto!Um garoto que eu não tinha visto.

Um garoto falara comigo, Virginia Weasley. Sabe quando isso acontece?

Quase nunca! Quase nunca um garoto elogia o meu tênis (tá, o Harry fala comigo, mas ele **nunca** me elogia. Não desse jeito).

Só que não era um garoto feio. Não, era um garoto lindo. Ah, Meu Deus! Ele era loiro, os olhos eram cinzas, meio azulados. Eu logo, logo, percebi que eu o conhecia de algum lugar. Só não me lembrava de onde.

Mas pelo jeito dele, ele deve ser aqueles garotos super populares e, como eu o conheço, ele deve estudar na minha escola.

Só que tem um problema. Como um garoto bonito, que tem cara de ser popular, que estuda na minha escola, pode estar ali, em um ateliê?

Sim, porque a maioria dos garotos da minha escola são tipo, sei lá, o Mike Tysson. Eles podem ser lindos, mas você muda logo de idéia ao ver o jeito que eles comem no refeitório.

Agora que eu percebo o quanto eu estava ridícula. Afinal, não é normal uma pessoa ficar toda vermelha porque escutou um elogio...do seu tênis, certo? E também não é normal, uma pessoa ficar viajando, sem estar sentada.

Eu percebi que tinha uma coisa cutucando a minha cabeça e ao ver que era aquele corvo... eu só consegui berrar.

Todas as pessoas que estavam na sala me olharam com muito medo, pois aquele grito foi igualzinho daquelas mocinhas nos filmes de terror, mas antes que eu pudesse me desculpar, eu escutei a voz enérgica da Minerva McGonagall:

"David!"-e ao olhar para mim, disse.-"Aconteceu alguma coisa com você Gina?"

"Não... ele só me assustou."-eu disse bem baixinho, então, eu só consegui andar até o meu banco, sem dizer uma única palavra.

Foi então que eu vi a mesa, com uma toalha branca e com uma cesta cheia de frutas em cima.

"Desenhem o que vocês vêem."-e então a Minerva McGonagall saiu do lugar.

Cara, ela é problemática? Só pode ser isso, afinal, se fosse assim, eu poderia estar podre de rica nesse momento. Sim, eu poderia estar ensinando as garotas a se desenharem beijando o Keanu Reeves, por exemplo.

Além do mais, o meu pai está pagando quinhentas libras para a Minerva McGonagall me ensinar a desenhar de uma maneira decente.

Mas ao ver aqueles lápis e ao ver aquele bloco de papel, eu pensei, por que não esquecer esse absurdo e começar a desenhar?

É, aquilo era muito melhor do que ficar pensando em quanto o seu pai está gastando.

Então, eu comecei a desenhar, observava a cesta de frutas com tanta intensidade que não percebi que aquele corvo estava novamente no meu ombro...

"AIIIII!"-eu berrei ao ver que, faltavam alguns fios do meu cabelo.

Segundo grito de morte, em uma única tarde. Realmente, estou batendo todos os meus recordes.

"David! Devolva o cabelo da Gina."-eu pude escutar a Minerva McGonagall gritando e pude ver que os meus seis fios estavam agora na minha mão.-"Perdoe o David, Gina. Eu acho que ele está meio obsessivo pelo seu cabelo, afinal, ele é tão brilhante."

Eu fiquei vermelha que nem um pimentão, então disse bem baixinho:

"Não tem problema."

Mas pude ver que o garoto popular estava nesse exato momento rindo, na verdade, ele estava gargalhando, eu então, fiz a minha pior cara para ele. O cara percebeu e disse, numa voz bem engasgada:

"Desculpa, mas foi muito engraçado."

Eu, ainda vermelha, não falei nada, apenas voltei a desenhar.

Percebi que eram quase cinco horas da tarde, quando a música que estava tocando parou e o locutor começou a despejar as desgraças do mundo.

"Coloquem agora, os seus blocos na frente da janela."-disse a Minerva McGonagall.

Eu obedeci e, pela primeira vez pude observar o que eu tinha desenhado. E pude ver o desenho das outras pessoas.

Bom, sinto dizer, mas o meu desenho era o melhor.As uvas estavam muito perfeitas e só para melhorar eu coloquei um abacaxi, sabe como é, para não deixar um espaço em branco.

"Uau, Jen, você melhorou bastante."-disse a Minerva, mostrando o bloco para todos, A Jen tinha feito um desenho minúsculo e não dava para saber se aquela bola era mesmo uma uva.

Ela foi falando de todos e foi aí que eu descobri o nome do garoto popular:

"Muito bom, Draco."-disse Minerva. McGonnagal.-"Você também melhorou bastante, John."

Mas ao passar pelo meu, a Minerva parou e disse:

"Vejo que você desenhou o que você conhece, Gin."

Eu, nesse exato momento, disse:

"É, eu acho que sim."

"Você desenha o que conhece, não desenha o que você vê."

"Ahn... tem alguma diferença?"-entenda, eu não sou uma pessoa que sempre retruca, mas aquele papo tava tão estranho que eu resolvi perguntar o que estava estranho naquele desenho.

"Lógico que sim. Por acaso você está vendo um abacaxi naquela cesta?"

Eu nem precisa olhar para o lugar. Eu sabia que não tinha nada.

"E as uvas que você desenhou estão perfeitas, as minhas estão bem amassadas."-pude ver nesse exato momento, para o meu horror, que todos na classe concordavam com ela.-"Bom, a aula acabou. Espero ver todos vocês na quinta."

E eu só pude completar, em pensamento:

"_Nem no seu sonho."_

--------------------------------------------

Gina: Sim, enquanto eu estava escrevendo esse capitulo, eu percebi que não teria a companhia da senhorita Mia Termopolis, pois eu não sei onde ela se meteu, ou melhor... ela está em Aspen! Ela está em Aspen enquanto eu estou aqui, no meu quarto, quase congelando.E a única coisa que eu recebo é um e-mail falando para eu escrever bonitinho. Ai, ai.. O que eu faço sem a minha editora?

**Continua...**

N/a: Sim, a autora sumiu por algum tempo, mas cá estou eu com um capitulo fresquinho.

O Draco apareceu (palmas!).Tudo bem que ele não apareceu totalmente né? Pois este Draco está muito bonzinho certo?

Sim, deve ser a música que eu estou escutando nesse exato momento para me deixar com muito bom humor (escutando The Used- I caught fire (in your eyes)).

Bom, eu espero as suas magníficas reviews (aceito as broncas também XD).

Beijos

Ana

Ps.:Sentiram a falta da Mia? Quem sabe ela não volta no próximo cap?

Ps2.: Uau! O capitulo ficou grandinho.


	7. Sem chocolate!

**Cap.4: Sem chocolate!**

Gina:Mia Termopolis atrasada por causa do Michael. Ai,ai,ai. O que eu faço com essa editora?

--------------------------------------------

"Você só pode estar brincando."-disse o Harry, sentado na nossa varanda e comendo os famosos cookies da Tonks.

"Não estou."-eu disse, batendo a cabeça na mesa de vidro. A varanda era o segundo lugar da minha casa que eu gostava. Era tudo... transparente. Desde o telhado que era de vidro, até a mesa e as cadeiras que eram de um acrílico transparente.

"Mas você tem que ir contra o sistema certo, Gina?"-disse o Harry agora ele estava bem empolgado.-"Você não pode deixar ninguém mandar em você!"-quando o Harry falou isso, ele cuspiu metade do biscoito que estava na boca dele.

Sim, eu sei que você deve achar isso nojento, mas você esperava que o Harry fosse tipo o quê? Um príncipe encantando? Hahaha. Desculpa, mas isso ele não é mesmo.

Afinal, um príncipe encantado deveria perceber qual era a princesa certa, ou não?

E se eu fosse me "desapaixonar" pelo Harry por causa das coisas nojentas que acontecem com ele, pode ter certeza que a não seria por causa do cuspe e sim por que..

Eu o vi beijando a minha irmã. Não. Não era aqueles beijos fofos, eram beijos que... argh! Não dá para descrever aqui porque eu não vou achar palavras tão adequadas para isso...

"Cara."-disse a Cho que estava lendo novamente a Vogue.-"Para de cuspir, isso é muito nojento."

Perdão! Mas compartilhar a língua em um beijo não é nojento?

Quando eu ia perguntar isso para a Cho, o Harry disse:

"Foi mal aí, Gin."-ele então se aproximou de mim e continuou.-"Tem um pedação no seu cabelo."

Ok, ok. Agora eu estou realmente enjoada.

------------------------------------------------

"Então ela fez isso?"-a Hermione disse, enquanto mandava, novamente, um garoto para aquele lugar.

Eu assenti.

"Mas isso é crueldade."-ela falou enquanto fechava a porta.-"Ela deve ter te despedaçado, não é?"

"Sim. Ela fez isso."-eu falei e ao olhar para o lado disse.-"Vamos no banheiro."

Mas a Hermione percebeu o meu desespero e se virou para ver o que estava acontecendo comigo.

Só que ela não sabia que o meu desespero era por causa do meu primo. Afinal, ele estava ali, bem atrás de mim, sendo agarrado pela Lilá.

Imediatamente, os olhos da Mione se encheram de lágrimas. E dessa vez eu não pude me conter. Derrubei os livros que eu segurava, fui até o meu primo, o cutuquei e quando ele viu o meu olhar, ele realmente ficou com medo de mim.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo, Weasley?"-disse a Lilá num tom bem aborrecido.

Só que eu não respondi. Olhei apenas para o Rony e...

Ai,ai,ai! Eu realmente preciso dizer o que aconteceu?

Eu sei que esse livro é meu e talz, mas eu me arrependo do que eu fiz, ok?

Então lá vai.

Eu chutei, bem no meio das pernas do meu primo. Ele se curvou de dor e eu disse:

"Você não aprende mesmo, seu babaca."

Só que a Lilá ficou uma fera comigo. Ela me pegou pelos cabelos e disse:

"Quem você pensa que é sua idiota?"

Cara, você não sabe como que dói ser segurada pelos cabelos. Eu apenas disse:

"Me larga."-mas ela fez o contrário, apenas puxou mais um_ pouquinho._

Mas antes que ela pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa com os meus cabelos, uma das monitoras apareceu e ordenou que a Lilá me soltasse. E foi então que ela nos mandou para a diretoria.

Eu realmente sou uma rebelde sem causa.

----------------------------------------------------

Sim. Eu fui advertida.

Eu que sou uma pessoa quieta que foi advertida.

Não preciso dizer que a minha mãe ficou uma fera porque:

1)Eu subi sem dizer nada.

2)Ela descobriu através da Cho

3)E eu... por pura covardia tentei fingir que estava dormindo na hora do jantar, o que não adiantou.

Ok. Não me chame de covarde. Afinal, o que você faria se a sua mãe perguntasse o porquê dessa advertência?

Você teria coragem de dizer que foi porque você simplesmente chutou o meio das pernas do seu primo de primeiro grau?

Não. Confesse. Você nunca falaria isso para a sua mãe.

Afinal, mãe é mãe. E a minha mãe é uma pessoa bem difícil. É aquela pessoa que argumenta com você até o último minuto quando é sobre disciplina.

Mas a minha mãe cede muito mais com a Cho e com a Luna.

E a azarona aqui que nasceu no meio dessas duas, sempre leva a maior bronca.

No fim, a minha mãe invadiu o meu quarto e disse:

"Se você não sair desse quarto agora, mocinha..."

E sabe quando você tem aquela vontade de dizer: E você vai fazer o que?

Mas lógico que eu não faço uma coisa ridícula como essa.

"...o seu castigo vai duplicar."

Certo... esse é um bom motivo.

Meio a contra-gosto saí da cama e desci as escadas.

"Gina, a Cho nos contou sobre a sua advertência."-a minha mãe falou enquanto eu tentava ver se aquelas almôndegas que ela tinha preparado tinham cebola ou não.

"Legal."-eu disse, mas antes lancei o meu olhar de: eu-te-odeio-sua-desgraçada.

"Como assim legal, Virginia?"-meu pai falou, mas dava para perceber que ele tentava conter uma risada.

Sim. Pode parecer estranho, mas o meu pai gosta bastante de mim. Será que é por causa do meu cabelo?

É. Afinal, a Cho tem o cabelo bem preto, a Luna é loira (a minha vó tinha esse cabelo) e eu sou ruiva, como meu pai e a minha mãe, que luta contra esse cabelo horroroso.

"Arthur, pare de rir."-disse a minha mãe, bem brava.-"E eu posso saber o por que dessa advertência?"

"Ah... a Gina fez uma coisa muito feia, mãe."-disse a Cho, falando num tom que ela usa com aquelas amigas falsas.

"Pelo que eu saiba, a mamãe está falando comigo e não com você."

"Virginia!"-falou a minha mãe bem brava.-"Que falta de educação é essa?"

"Talvez seja por causa do seu namorado, Cho."-disse meu pai, parecendo irritado.

"O que o Harry tem a ver com isso?"-retrucou a Cho irritadíssima.

Sim... Depois eu digo que a minha família é anormal.

E ninguém acredita.

-------------------------------------------------

A Luna só conseguia olhar para tudo meio horrorizada.

Entenda uma coisa. A Luna é uma irmã que eu, às vezes, pensao que não é a minha irmã.

Afinal, que garota de 11 anos prefere fazer o trabalho de ciências do que assistir tevê?

Apresento a Luna. Uma garota que tem um QI alto (bem mais alto que o meu por sinal), mas em relações sociais, o QI dela não ajuda muito.E eu penso...Se a Luna estudasse na nossa escola, ela estaria um trapo. Um trapo mesmo. Ela seria aquele pano que está tão encardido que as pessoas preferem jogar fora. Acho que ela não agüentaria as críticas das meninas da idade dela, ela provavelmente enlouqueceria se aparecesse uma Lilá Brown na vida dela.

Eu não agüentava mais ver a cara de choro da minha irmã por causa do Harry, então, eu decidi subir, deitar na minha cama ou até brincar com Manet.

Mas quando arrastei a cadeira, a discussão parou. Todos se viraram par mim e a minha mãe disse:

"Aonde você pensa que vai?"

"Hum... pro meu quarto. Vocês estão discutindo tanto e eu não quero interromper."

"Não vai interromper, Virginia."-disse a minha mãe com aquela voz de advogada que ela tem.-"Você vai nos explicar o que aconteceu hoje."

"Tudo bem."-eu disse de maneira displicente.

Mas peraí. Até parece que eu estava calma. Eu estava a beira do desespero. E comecei a dizer bem devagar:

"Eu... ahn.. eu... ahn.. eu briguei com o Rony".

"E por que você brigou com o Rony, Virginia?"-disse a minha mãe.

Se eu não estive sentada na minha sala de jantar, comendo almôndegas, eu poderia jurar que essa conversa estava acontecendo num tribunal.

"Porque eu não concordo com o namoro dele."

"Ah!"-disse a Cho toda excitada.-"Então você gosta do Rony, Gininha?"

"_Gininha."_-eu pensei em puro desespero.-_"Desde quando eu sou Gininha?"_

Mas a frase toda me deixou mais desesperada e eu disse em alto e bom som.

"Lógico que não."

"Então por que você brigou com ele, por causa do namoro dele, se você não gosta dele?"-disse a Cho, com triunfo.

Nunca pensei que uma pessoa poderia falar tanto ele numa frase só.

"Você sabe muito bem, Cho."

"Se não é você..."-eu pude ver que a Cho estava tentando pensar.-"Não faz sentido."

"Enfim."-rodei os olhos e ignorei a Cho.-"Eu briguei com o Rony e a namorada dele não gostou muito disso."

"Não me diga que..."-disse a minha mãe horrorizada.

"Bom... ela puxou o meu cabelo."-eu falei de maneira bem drámatica. Na verdade doeu pra caramba, mas eu não precisava fazer tanto drama por esse detalhe.

"Mesmo assim, mocinha."-ela disse, um tanto horrorizada. Eu não sabia se era por eu ter me metido numa briga ou se era por eu ter perdido alguns fios de cabelos.-"Você não deveria ter brigado com o seu primo. Declaro uma semana de castigo. Sem chocolate, Virginia."

Sem chocolate...

Sem chocolate...

Sem chocolate...

Sem chocolate...

Sem chocolate...

Sem chocolate...

As palavras ecoavam na minha cabeça enquanto eu subia para o meu quarto.

Eu não consegui argumentar dessa vez. Então eu meio que "tentei" encarar essa realidade.

E dessa vez eu tentei não me xingar por ter sido tão estúpida a ponto de brigar com uma garota estúpida e com meu primo mais estúpido ainda.

Tá eu bem que tentei.

Mas eu não consegui porque eu lembrei o que eu **deveria** fazer na quinta.

A maldita aula de desenho que eu prometi que não iria mais.

"_Droga... por que eu não briguei com o Rony na sexta?"_

_-----------------------------_

Gina: E a Mia não deu as caras...(telefone toca)Alô?

**Mia:E como vai a minha heroína?**

Gina: Cala a boca que eles não sabem ainda. E aí você não vem para cá?

**Mia: Não. Eu e o Michael vamos pegar um cinema agora.**

Gina: Ai que folga...

**Mia: Não pense que eu estou fazendo isso porque eu não te suporto, Gininha.**

Gina: Até você está me chamando de Gininha?

**Mia:Ah.. você não gosta, Ginuda?**

Gina: Ai Merlim.. O que eu fiz para merecer alguém desse tipo?

**Mia:Eu sei que você sentiu a minha falta. Afinal, não é normal uma editora não aparecer para ver o que a sua pupila está escrevendo.**

Gina: Na verdade estou agradecendo por você não estar aqui.

**Mia: Já disseram que você é um amor de pessoa?**

Gina: Todo dia.

_Micheal: Oi Gina, infelizmente, eu vou ter que roubar a Mia porque senão a gente não vai conseguir entrar no cinema._

Gina: Legal, legal.

(Telefone desligado)

**CONTINUA...**

N/a:Oiee!

Sim, eu demorei para postar, mas esse capitulo não estava nos meus planos.

Eu queria fazer uma Gina meio pancada, então veio a idéia do chute no meio das pernas (eu sempre quis fazer isso, mas não tenho a mínima coragem) e o belo barraco entre a Gina e a Lilá (só que a Gina que perdeu dessa vez).

E agora o castigo da Gina é ficar sem chocolate. E digo que já tive um castigo desse tipo e posso dizer que isso não é muito bom.

Para quem sentiu saudade do Draco Malfoy pode esperar dois caps porque no próximo talvez ele não apareça.

Sim! A Mia voltou. Eu sei que ninguém sentiu saudade dela, mas ela voltou com o Michael (total Diário da Princesa né?),

Espero as suas preciosas e magníficas reviews!

Beijos

Ana


	8. Lista III

**Lista III.**

**10 motivos do Harry ser a minha alma gêmea e não da Cho:**

**10)**Ele é rebelde... que nem eu.

**09)**Ele não suporta quando a Cho começa a falar sobre o Brad Pitt (tá, eu acho que ele não suporta isso, não posso falar se isso realmente acontece, mas como qualquer garoto, ele nunca deve concordar quando uma garota diz; Ai, aquele cara é lindo, perfeito e não sei mais o que).

**08)**Ele lê muitos livros legais, tipo assim, ele gosta daqueles livros que só de pensar,você fica com uma vontade de... não ler.Mas esse é um bom argumento.

**07)**Enquanto a Cho só gosta de livros do tipo: Aprenda a usar vinte sombras de uma só vez sem ficar brega.

**06)**Ele que me empresta as revistas sobre Arte. E sabe por quê?Porque ele **sabe **que eu gosto. Já a Cho só gosta de ler revistas falando sobre orgasmos ou sobre moda, ou se possível os dois.

**05)**O gosto musical dele é muito bom. Ele não gosta de modinhas, tipo Black Eyed Peas, ou então aqueles rappers americanos que só falam de pornografia. Não, ele gosta de bandas do tipo Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd,Rolling Stones. E a Cho o incentiva **tanto** quando fala que essas músicas são de velhos...

**04)**Ele é a minha alma gêmea porque quando a gente e casar a gente vai se mudar para a França.

**03)**E não, a gente não vai se mudar, por causa das lojas maravilhosas que existem em Paris (isso é o que a Cho gostaria). A gente vai se mudar para um bairro do centro, vai morar num sótão onde vai ficar... expostas as nossas obras de arte, que vão mostrar o amor que eu sinto por ele. E ele só não vai desenhar isso, porque ele prefere desenhar os males da sociedade.

**02)**Por que se ele estivesse comigo, ele não estaria num shopping center. Ele estaria no parque comigo vendo o Manet correndo atrás dos pássaras enquanto nós leríamos o seu livro preferido em voz alta.

**E o motivo número 1:**

**01)**Ele é o único que me incentiva a lutar contra o sistema, contra tudo que eu considero inapropriado.

**CONTINUA...**

**N/a:**Sim, a pessoa é MUITO atrasada.

E por isso, para vocês não me matarem eu postei mais uma lista.

Previsão do cap? Não, não tenho, mas garanto que o título está bem próximo (alguém entendeu? Alguém diz que sim!).

Espero reviews.

Beijos

Anaisa


	9. Sr Idiot

**Cap6.: Sr. Idiot.**

Gina:Você já percebeu que você só me traz problemas?

**Mia: Ai que chata!!! Mas to falando sério. Passa um pouco mais rápido a sua vida porque ninguém vai agüentar saber que você almoçou sei lá o que.**

Gina: Você que sabe...

--------------------------

Já que ninguém mais agüenta saber o que passou pela minha vida você vai saber agora:

Eu salvei o...

----------------------

**Mia: Você ta querendo que eu perca o meu emprego não é?**

Gina:Demorou para perceber, queridinha.

**Mia:Quando eu disse para você adiantar a história, não era para acelerar desse jeito.**

Gina: Fazemos um acordo: você para de me encher que eu continuo escrevendo, beleza?

**Mia: Tudo bem, então.**

**--------------------------------------**

Bom, já que eu estou livre de interrupções, revelo que quando cheguei em casa, eu estava morrendo.

Não pense que eu estou bancando a vítima, mas você me entende, afinal:

1)Eu estava sem chocolate.

2)Eu tive aula da sapa velha.

3)Na aula da sapa velha, ela novamente me humilhou.

4)E daqui a exatos 15 minutos, eu teria aula de desenho.

5)Com a mesma classe, sendo que um garoto que era **bem **bonito tinha me visto de uma maneira bem legal: totalmente humilhada.

Sim, o meu sarcasmo estava no auge.

Eu estava tão desesperada que quando a Tonks me chamou, eu respirei três vezes, sacudi a minha juba (que você deve entender como cabelos) e desci as escadas, sem nenhuma motivação.

Mas ao ver que estava chovendo, confesso que a minha motivação aumentou um bocado.

Não que eu goste de chuva, já que o meu cabelo ficar pior do que ele já é, mas a minha motivação foi porque:

1)As chances da Tonks achar uma vaga perto do ateliê eram mínimas.

2)As chances da Tonks achar uma vaga um tanto longe do ateliê eram médias.

3)Mas a chance da Tonks ter paciência para achar o guarda-chuva, um para mim e o outro para ela, eram... mínimas de novo.

Então, as minhas chances de não subir aquelas escadas eram BEM maiores do que o normal.

Você não entendeu?

Tudo bem, vou dizer de modo bem claro: VOU MATAR A AULA CHATA DE DESENHO.

Não que eu esteja te chamando de retardado(a), isso nunca.

Ok,ok. A minha consciência começou a pesar bastante. Afinal, meu pai estava gastando um bocado com essas aulas.

Porque parece que a Minerva não sei das quantas é bem famosa.

Como se eu me importasse com isso.

Porém, eu não acho que eu esteja fazendo algo tão horrível assim.

Afinal, só uma pessoa masoquista gostaria de voltar para um lugar em que te humilharam totalmente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ainda dividida, resolvi entrar no carro.

Talvez no caminho, eu percebesse qual seria a minha escolha.

Percebi que empurrar o dilema com a barriga, não dava muito certo.

Já que a Tonks estava bem nervosa, afinal, ela tinha acabado de limpar o tapete e o Manet que estivera na chuva, tinha acabado de entrar e...

Bem, você entendeu.

Só que, além do Manet ter estragado o tapete, estava chovendo.

E a Tonks dirige realmente mal quando começa a chover.

Tanto que quando ela finalmente parou o carro, disse, além dos mais de trezentos palavrões para um motorista de táxi que ela subitamente fechara, para mim:

"Pode abrir os olhos, Virginia"

Eu abri bem devagar, vai saber se eu morri ou se aquilo era um pesadelo...

Só que eu estava bem viva.

"Eu vou te deixar aqui. Em frente, mas se eu descobrir que você matou aula."

Eu a cortei e disse, com a minha voz mais santa:

"Você acha que eu seria capaz de fazer uma coisa tão terrível?"

"Não só acho como temo que você vai fazer."-disse a Tonks, secamente-"Infelizmente, não posso te acompanhar."

"Não será preciso."-eu disse rapidamente e, então, eu saí do carro.

Mas pude escutá-la:

"Se você não estiver ali na esquina às cinco. Você morre!"

Ok, ok. Isso me deixou bem assustada... mas nem tanto quanto você pensa.

E como eu não trouxera a minha capa de chuva, só usava o meu casaco preto, entrei o mais rápido possível na loja de CDs.

Não era Alexisonfire que estava tocando, era uma voz bem legal... e depois de dois minutos percebi que era The Strokes. Julian Casablancas.

Hum... eu não gosto de algumas músicas, mas era melhor que Ashley Simpson.

Resolvi que era melhor ir ao banheiro, afinal, eu estava matando aula e seria uma coisa terrível se alguém me visse e perguntasse:

"O que você está fazendo, aí?"

Sim, e se fosse o tal de Draco, eu adoraria que o chão se abrisse e que eu pudesse cair... e cair...

Fiquei uns dez minutos no banheiro, enquanto lia as pichações. Sim, era muito divertido ler coisas do tipo:

_Morte aos caras que se acham o Robbin Williams._

_Odeio quem se acha a Beyoncé._

_É Ramones na veia._

Sim, isso estava escrito no banheiro das meninas. Eu não queria imaginar o que estava escrito ou desenhado no outro banheiro.

Percebi que eu não correria nenhum risco, se eu decidisse sair do banheiro e comer alguma coisa com muito chocolate.

Entenda. Se eu já matei aula de desenho, comer chocolate não é algo tão grave né?

Por isso, ao ver que aquela confeitaria que vendia aqueles maravilhosos cookies estava ali, há poucos metros, eu só pude conter a minha respiração e pensar:

"_Tenho pouco dinheiro, mas acho que dá."-_procurando os trocados que tinha sobrado no almoço.Achei uma mixaria, mas era possível comprar pelo menos dois cookies transbordando aquele chocolate cremoso...

Sim, eu estou morrendo de vontade de te deixar com água na boca.

Resolvi sair da loja de CD de cabeça baixa, mesmo sabendo que a aula já tinha começado, mas vai saber se alguém chegou atrasado... E essa pessoa me vê saindo e...

Ainda bem que eu não sou paranóica.

Bom, eu comprei os cookies e como estava chovendo, eu decidi voltar para a loja de discos.

Entrei na loja bem mais tranqüila. Sim, eu ainda estava nervosa por saber que eu poderia estar encrencada se alguém me visse e ainda avisasse meus pais.

Mas quando eu vi o álbum do Audioslave, a tecla do "se dane" foi acionada.

Teria algum problema se me vissem escutando CDs e comendo cookies enquanto eu deveria estar numa aula chata de desenho?

Ah, que se dane!

Teria algum problema se eu ficasse de castigo por um longo tempo?

Q-U-E-S-E-D-A-N-E!

Teria algum problema se aquele cara fofo da minha aula de desenho, o tal de Draco, me visse totalmente despenteada, enquanto cantava Your time has come do Audioslave bem baixinho?

Ah... bem, não.., é... o que se dane não vai funcionar muito bem agora...

Tentando ignorar que eu estava pensando no cara fofo da minha aula de desenho, enquanto deveria estar pensando na minha alma gêmea que ainda não sabe que é, eu continuei escutando o CD. E não me importei em comer os cookies (mesmo sabendo que era proibido comer ali). Afinal, a vendedora tava de olho num cara que estava escutando o CD do Bloc Party.

Ok,ok. Eu não sou extremamente fã de Bloc Party, mas o cara era muito fofinho...

Mas eu estava preocupada com um cara que estava bem do meu lado. Ele parecia aqueles caras meio pancados que tentaram assaltar a loja. Aqueles caras tipo o Keith Richards.

Só que a cara de maníaco dele era muito mais intensa do que o normal.

E ele estava escutando American Idiota trocentas vezes.

Entenda, quando saiu o novo álbum do Green Day,eu fiquei viciada nessa música, além de St. Jimmy, mas esse cara já tava maníaco demais..

Deu até vontade de pegar e dizer:

"Escuta Jesus of Suburbia só para variar um pouco, ok?"

Mas lógico que eu não falei.

E continuei olhando para o Sr.Idiot a maior parte do tempo, até que ele saiu da loja de CDs.

E quando eu olhei para o relógio percebi que tinha que sair também..

Garanto a você que isso não me deixou muito feliz porque ainda estava chovendo.

E para piorar o primeiro ministro estava passando pela avenida. E todo aquele séqüito de carros com não sei quantos seguranças também estavam por lá.

Conclusão: engarrafamento, fazendo com que a Tonks ficasse perdida lá atrás...

Mas para o meu grande desespero, a comitiva do senhor Pimeiro-Ministro parou na confeitaria,onde eu tinha comprado os cookies.

E eu fiquei pensando: caramba, ele não tem mais nada para fazer?

Afinal, aquela confeitaria era boa, mas não era A MELHOR e nem a mais limpa.

Enquanto pensava sobre o que o Senhor Ministro tinha visto naquele lugar, foi que eu vi.

O Sr. Idiot segurando alguma coisa do casaco preto dele.

"_Teria ele roubado alguma coisa da loja de CDs?"_-eu pensava desesperada.

Afinal, aquele homem gigante, usando um coturno tão legal quanto o meu poderia ter feito uma coisa horrível dessas, ou não?

Mas eu percebi que era outra coisa.

Era um revólver.

E no momento que eu percebi o Sr.Idiot estava apontando para algo.

E esse algo era o Sr. Primeiro Ministro, que tinha acabado de sair da confeitaria...

Sem nem pensar, fiz uma coisa que mudou a minha vida para sempre: eu me atirei em cima do Sr.Idiot.

E o mundo que eu conhecia, praticamente mudou depois de ter feito aquilo.

---------------------------------------------------------

Gina: Acabei de escrever.

**Mia:Peraí que eu vou ler...**

(PAUSA...)

**Mia: Podia estar pior.**

Gina: Eu sei que você gostou!

**Mia: Ta bom, ta bom. Eu admito. Ficou bem legalzinho.**

Gina: Será que eles vão gostar?

**Mia: Eu REALMENTE espero que sim.**

**COTINUAA...**

N/A:A autora morreu???

Sim... perguntem isso em voz BEM ALTA!!!

Não... ela só estava incomunicável porque o pc lindinho dela quase surtou... de novo ¬¬

E por ele ter surtado... eu perdi TODAS as minhas fics...

Por isso que algumas ainda estão sem previsão de postagem...

Bom... deixando as minhas lamentações de lado..

O que acharam do cap? Sim!!! Ele teve o que todo mundo queria (em partes, né?) saber.

Espero as preciosas reviews.

Beijos

Ps.: E quem seria o Sr. Idiot?


	10. Conseqüência

**Cap7.: Conseqüência.**

**Mia: E aí? Ta pensando demais para escrever né?**

Gina: Não desconcentre o gênio.

**Mia: Ei... (diz procurando, pelo quarto) e você pode me falar onde que ele está?**

Gina:...

**Mia: Tudo bem, vou perguntar para a Cho que sombra eu uso...**

Gina (interrompe). Vai tarde.

**Mia: Humph!!! (sai batendo o pé).**

Gina: Você é realmente um gênio, Gina.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Bom, antes de tudo, eu tenho que explicar o que o meu pai faz.

Sim, você vai achar que é uma perda de tempo, mas eu realmente preciso fazer isso.

Meu pai tem um cargo alto no governo, mas ele é totalmente contra o nosso Primeiro Ministro.

Ele é, tipo assim, uma pessoa da esquerda enquanto o Sr. Primeiro Ministro é da direita.

Então, eles realmente não se dão muito bem.

E meu pai é um desafeto antigo do Sr. Primeiro Ministro porque eles eram muito amigos na infância, mas meu pai namorou uma garota que...

Estava saindo com um outro cara ao mesmo tempo.

E você ganha um biscoito ao entender quem é esse _outro cara._

Além disso,quando meu pai descobriu ficou bem bravo com o Sr. Primeiro Ministro e aconteceu uma briga de socos.

Sim, imagine o Sr. Primeiro Ministro socando e sendo socado pelo meu pai por causa de uma garota que é tipo a Cho.

Vou ter pesadelos a noite...

-----------------------------------------------------------

O Sr. Idiot ficou bem surpreso quando eu me atirei em cima dele.

E quando uma pessoa que é bem mais alta e mais pesada que você fica surpresa as coisas que acontecem a seguir são bem desagradáveis.

1)O Sr. Idiot fica surpreso e acaba disparando aquele revólver dele.

2)Você fica momentaneamente surda por causa do disparo.

3)Além de atirar, a pessoa acaba se desequilibrando e cai...

4)E o seu braço direito é esmagado e você escuta um crack!

5)Além de você estar surda e com o braço esmagado, você começa a berrar que nem uma idiota: esse cara ta armado!!!

6)O que pensando bem, é uma coisa bem idiota de se dizer.

Mas é lógico que eu não percebi isso.

"Armado!!!"-eu gritava a plenos pulmões enquanto a minha calça jeans ia se encharcando por ainda estar deitada e com um peso meio morto esmagando o meu braço.-"Saí de cima de mim."

Eu tentava empurrar o cara, mas estava realmente complicado.

Entenda: eu precisava empurrá-lo. Já que estava entrando água na minha calça, eu estava ficando cega por causa da chuva e ainda estava surda por causa do disparo.

Até que os dois agentes que zelavam pela segurança do Sr. Ministro puxaram o cara e o prenderam. Assim,eu pude respirar,pela primeira vez, aliviada.

"Repetindo... A águia está a salvo."-dizia um cara, no walk-talk dele. Eu achei bem engraçado chamar o Sr.Ministro de águia. Para mim... ele era uma cobra, pois do jeito que o meu pai fala dele em casa...-"Hey garota."-ele falou para mim enquanto eu tentava me levantar. Só que a dor que eu sentia era insuportável.-"Algum problema?"

Eu estava meio surda e fiz cara que eu não tinha entendido porcaria nenhuma.

"Seria o seu braço?"-ele perguntou segurando o meu braço. Eu logo fiz uma cara de choro e ele disse.-"Realmente... acho que está quebrado."

"Bem que eu escutei um crack."-eu disse com a minha voz.. bem mais histérica do que o normal.

"Já chamaram uma ambulância."-e o cara a apontou e disse.-"Pronto já chegou. Acho melhor você sair dessa chuva."

Sim, eu estava encharcada até os ossos, mas uma coisa me impedia...

"Eu tenho que ir para casa."-eu disse com a minha voz embargada depois de saber que meu braço estava quebrado em duas partes.

"Sinto muito, garota."-disse o paramédico.-"Você tem que ir ao hospital para engessar esse braço."

"Eu não posso, sei lá, engessar amanhã?"

Os dois paramédicos mais o agente me olharam como se perguntassem se eu tinha quebrado o meu crânio também.

"É que eu realmente preciso voltar para casa."-eu disse, tentando me levantar mais eles me impediram.

"Você tem que engessar o seu braço. E os seus pais vão ser avisados, senhorita...?"-dizia o agente com a voz mais calma possível, mas eu percebia que ele não estava tão feliz comigo...

"Weasley."

"Conhece Arthur Weasley?"

"É meu pai, senhor."-eu disse e só para mostrar que eu não estava mentindo,mostrei aquela horrorosa carteirinha de estudante.

"Sim...interessante."-disse o agente.-"Bom, querida, é melhor você ir ao hospital."

--------------------------------------

Descubro que pelo fato de ser uma heroína nacional, eu possuo certas regalias.

Tipo, eu não preciso esperar como qualquer mortal a emergência, sim, descubro que as pessoas que salvam as outras tem o direito de passar na frente de pacientes que estão sofrendo muita mais que você- um paciente que foi baleado e está morrendo, por exemplo.

Além disso, eu não ganho apenas aquele troço que as pessoas usam no hospital, que é TOTALMENTE aberto atrás. Eles te dão dois daqueles de modo que a sua dignidade possa ser mantida.

E o médico que te examina não é nenhum pouco grosso com você (eu entendo que os médicos têm todas as razões para serem rabugentos com os pacientes), ele até faz brincadeiras do tipo: tem certeza que eu não to com uma arma aqui?

Como sempre, tem um agente que não entende que foi uma brincadeira e avança no próprio médico... e o cara de branco acaba ficando quieto.

E para você ter uma idéia, eu vou ser internada porque eu quebrei o meu braço direito (!!!).Ainda bem que é só por um dia e que eu não preciso comer aquela comida ruim do hospital.

E só para você ter mais uma idéia do quanto que eu sou importante (hahaha), do lado de fora tem dois caras vigiando a minha porta.

E esses caras realmente se importam com você, pois quando você começa a berrar porque viu a sua cara na Tv...

Não, eles não colocaram sequer uma foto decente. Colocaram aquela porcaria de foto da minha carteirinha...

NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Sim, é aquela foto em que você está piscando, que o seu cabelo ta A coisa e aquela bendita espinha horrenda que você tentou a todo custo disfarçar... ficou em evidência. Até demais.

E aquela foto que faz você parecer uma marginal.

Mas espera!

Desde quando eu sou uma marginal?

"_Desde que você decidiu desobedecer a sua mãe, matando aula e comendo chocolate."_

Cheguei a um veredicto: eu, Virginia Weasley estou virando uma marginal.

Afinal, eu chutei aquele lugar do meu primo, briguei com Lilá Brown, matei aula de desenho numa loja de Cds e comi dois cookies transbordando chocolate...

Merda! Meus pais chegaram. Faça aquela sua cara de choro e finja que não aconteceu nada demais...

"Gininhaaaa!!"-berra a minha mãe, me abraçando com força.-"Ah Meu Deus... O seu braço..."

"Eu...eu... eu..."-não, eu não consigo dizer que eu estou bem...

"Molly. Largue-a, pelo amor de Deus."-diz meu pai e com todo aquele sorriso diz.-"Gina.. você queria, por acaso chamar a nossa atenção?"

Eu o olho como se ele possuísse trezentos mil olhos.

"É brincadeira."

"Arthur... não fale assim."-diz minha mãe o reprovando.

E a ficha logo cai.

Afinal, eu salvei o seu arquiinimigo. E é realmente pedir demais que ele fique feliz.

"Eu não estou falando que estou triste pelo fato de Gina ter salvado aquele idiota..."

"Não fale desse jeito."-diz a minha mãe, bem brava.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Molly."-meu pai diz, acuado.-"Não me diga que você ainda tem ciúmes de Rosmerta."

"Você ainda a chama pelo primeiro nome..."

"Não faça isso comigo, Molly."-suplica o meu pai.

Sim, eu já estou vacinada contra isso...

Porque toda vez que o assunto Sr. Primeiro Ministro aparece, as brigas entre os meus pais acontecem...

Então, eles brigaram por mais dez minutos e eu só fiquei olhando com uma vontade enorme para perguntar:

"Mãe, cadê o meu bloco de desenho?"

Agradeço ter quebrado o braço direito, pois pelo que o médico me disse, eu teria que ficar mais ou menos um mês com a porcaria do gesso.

Mas eu não digo nada, apenas espero.

"Gininha...perdoe a mamãe."-diz a minha mãe, ainda com a voz de choro.

"Tudo bem..."-eu falo, tentando sorrir.-"Será que alguém poderia comprar um hambúrguer para mim?"

Os dois olham para mim como se eu tivesse sido raptada e estivesse, nesse exato momento, a beira da morte.

"Tem certeza que você quer comer um hambúrguer, Gininha?"

Eu acho que ela tem a esperança que eu peça um prato cheio de brócolis...

Arghhhh!!!!!! Nem se eu fosse a sapa velha, eu pediria um prato de brócolis.

"Tenho sim, mãe."-então a olho, com uma expressão de desafio.-"Algum problema se você comprar?"

"Não, eu só queria ficar um pouquinho com a minha filha, apenas isso."-ela então se vira para o meu pai e diz.-"Arthur! Vá comprar o hambúrguer da Gininha."

"Eu..."-meu pai me olha e eu faço aquela cara de: por favor, a minha vida depende disso. Ele suspira e diz.-"OK, eu vou comprar."

Quando ele encosta a mão na maçaneta eu digo:

"Por favor... só pão, carne e queijo."

Ele sorri, como se já soubesse e sai do meu quarto.

Minha mãe está ali, séria.

E logo eu entendo porque minha mãe quer falar comigo...

Oh Meu Deus!!! Ela não vai me dar bronca... Diga, pelo amor de Deus, que ela não descobriu que eu matei a maldita aula de desenho.

"Ah, Gininha..."-ela suspira. Será que ela está se fazendo de vítima? Sim, se for isso, posso te dizer que é uma grande covardia.-"Não acredito até agora que você o salvou..."

"Ahn... mãe?"

"Sim, eu sei que você deve estar achando tudo isso muito estranho."-ela então, suspira e eu percebo. Minha mãe, Molly Weasley, a advogada durona que, às vezes, faz a nossa sala de jantar parecer um tribunal, estava chorando na minha frente.-"Mas eu realmente... eu realmente..."

Eu a fito confuso. Minha mãe está tento um ataque...

Mas antes que eu pudesse fazer algo, sei lá, eu poderia dar uns tapinhas nas costas da minha mãe, eu escuto uma batida na porta e quando eu digo entre, eu vejo que aquele agente que tinha me acompanhado na ambulância estava ali, parado. Ele me olha atônito e diz:

"Molly?"

"Ah, meu Deus..."-minha mãe exclama.-"Não acredito..."

"Ah, como você está?"-eu vejo o cara perguntando, de um jeito bem desajeitado.

E eu, bom, eu estava ali, olhando para os dois com uma cara de interrogação.

"Muito bem..."-diz a minha mãe, enxugando as lágrimas.-"Gininha... este é Amos Diggory."

"A gente já se conhece."-eu digo, um pouco sem jeito.

"Ah, lógico que sim."-minha mãe fala.-"Bom o que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Amos?"

"Preciso falar com a sua filha, Molly."-ele diz, de um modo mais seco.-"Ele precisa nos contar o que aconteceu esta tarde."

"Lógico, lógico."-diz a minha mãe.

Eu já estou em pé e digo:

"Acho que isso não vai demorar muito, mãe."

--------------------------------------------------

Só que demorou uma eternidade.

Preciso dizer que esses agentes são bem retardados.

Afinal, só alguém realmente burro não entenderia o que eu estava falando. Fala sério, meu inglês não pode ser tão ruim assim, né?

As perguntas eram tipo assim:

**Agente: Você conhecia o suposto atirador?**

Eu: Lógico que não.

**Agente: O que você sabia sobre o suposto atirador?**

Eu: Ahn... ele realmente gostava de Green Day. E o coturno dele era bem maneiro. Além dele ser bastante pesado...

**Agente: O suposto atirador disse alguma coisa para você, antes de atirar?**

Eu: Tipo o que?

**Agente: Tipo: eu estou fazendo isso por Neil!**

Eu: O Sr. Idiot... ou melhor, o suposto atirador é gay?

**Agente: Não, não é.Por que ele seria?**

Eu: Porque eu acho meio gay, um homem daquele tamanho falar que vai matar alguém por causa de um tal de Neil.

**Agente: Aquilo foi um exemplo.**

Eu (devia estar BEM ruborizada): Ah, ele não falou nada disso.

Só que eles repetiram essas mesmas perguntas, umas TREZENTAS vezes. Só pararam porque o meu pai apareceu na sala e disse que aquilo já estava demais. E que já eram quase meia-noite e que eu deveria estar morta de fome...

Bom, confesso que eu estava morrendo de fome e com muito sono, também.

Então, eles concordaram em me liberar e eu finalmente pude comer o meu hambúrguer, mas antes que eu pudesse dormir, a Cho me ligou e disse:

"Ah Meu Deus!!!"

Tive que me afastar o telefone.

"Sabia que descobriram o nosso endereço?"-a Cho falava sem parar.-"E agora um monte de jornalistas estão aqui e eu até tentei mostrar uma foto sua, digo...uma foto sua decente né, Gin? Por que aquela ta horrorosa. Putz... só que quando eu ia entregar a foto, um cara da polícia apareceu e me segurou pela cintura...E sei lá, eu teria achado o máximo, se o cara fosse bonito."

Eu olhava para o telefone, como se ela fosse uma louca.

"Enfim... acabei sendo trancada em casa, mas Gina... caramba! Você é a pessoa mais pop da nossa escola. Você não tem noção de quantas pessoas já me ligaram. Tudo bem que me perguntaram se era MESMO você... Ou se aquilo foi só marketing... Mas que seja né, Gin? Você é muito POP!!!"

"Cho... eu."

"Ai, tem alguém na outra linha!"-ela berrou do nada-"Bom, Gin, a gente se vê amanhã... então, dá licença que eu não sou igual a você que salvou o Primeiro Ministro e..."

Eu fiz questão de desligar, já que, tipo assim, aquilo mais parecia um monólogo do que uma conversa de telefone.

----------------------------------

Deitei naquela cama e percebi.

Ela não era minha. Ela não tinha o Manet deitado no meu pé, tudo bem, que aquele cachorro era gigante, pesado e roncava, mas eu sentia falta. Sentia mesmo.

Minha mãe estava deitada no sofá ao lado, pois fora decidido que meu pai tinha que voltar para a casa, porque ela estava cercada por jornalistas e blábláblá.

E sabe a última vez que a minha mãe dormiu comigo?

Faz mais de dez anos, com certeza.

Aquilo era surreal. Surreal até para mim.

Mas não conseguia ficar pensando nisso

Já que o meu cansaço era gigantesco...

E achando que eu teria uma boa noite de sonho, suspirei, pensei no que o Harry estava pensando de tudo aquilo e adormeci.

-------------------------------------------------

**Mia: Bú!**

Gina: Bebeu o quê enquanto estava fora?Vodca?

**Mia: Eu sei que você está falando isso para disfarçar o seu susto.**

Gina: Ai, cala essa maldita boca.

**Mia: Ta bom, mas confessa vai: você se assustou né?**

Gina: Vou te ignorar.

**Mia: Já terminou de escrever?**

Gina: Lógico que sim! Quem você pensa que eu sou?

**Mia: Vou ler...**

Gina: Desse jeito, ela fica quieta, pelo menos uma vez na vida.

**Continua...**

N/a: Oi povo!!!

Sim, eu demorei, mas o cap ficou grande (claps,claps XD).

Espero que vocês estejam gostando desse troço aqui, okk?

Espero as reviews...

E agradeço,lógico, quem lê, mas não manda review.

Agradeço também quem lê e me faz feliz mandando reviews.. Nem que seja para falar que esse cap é uma grande bosta XD.

Beijos

Anaaa


	11. Sr Ministro?

**Cap8.: Sr Ministro?**

**Mia: Gininhaa!!!**

Gina: Não é porque a MINHA mãe me chama assim, que você tem esse direito.

**Mia: Grossa (mostra a língua).**

Gina: Vai escutar Britney Spears, vai...

**Mia: Você sabe muito bem que eu prefiro Bon Jovi!!!!**

Gina: Que seja então...

----------------------------------------------------

Bom, você deve ter imaginado que eu dormi super bem naquele hospital...

Mas isso não aconteceu.

Porque eu tinha _aquele_ troço me incomodando. Sim, entenda _aquele_ troço como gesso...

-----------------------------------------------

**Mia: Péssimo começo...**

Gina: Você acha que é quem, hein?

**Mia: A sua editora.**

Gina:...

**Mia: Hahaha!!! Eu sabia! Eu sabia que você não conseguiria falar nada!!! Eu sabia!!!Sim, foi meio Yuki isso, mas foi tão LEGAL!!!!**

Gina: O que você ta falando?

**Mia: Hahaha!!! Não te interessa, senhorita sem-cultura-que-não-lê-Fruits-Basket.**

Gina: Faça o que você quiser da sua vida..

----------------------------------------------------------------

Então, me desculpe pela intromissão, mas, francamente, a Mia é tipo aquela _mosquinha_ sabe? Que não te deixa em paz, até você esmagá-la.

Voltando, ao que eu estava falando...

Quando a minha mãe acordou, abriu as cortinas e berrou:

"Acorda, Gininha dorminhoca!"

Eu percebi.

_Aquilo _não foi um sonho. Não adiantaria eu me beliscar TREZENTAS vezes.

Eu tinha salvado o Sr.Primeiro Ministro.

Eu tinha sido interrogada pelos seguranças/agentes dele.

Eu tinha percebido que eles achavam que eu conhecia o Sr. Idiot.

Eu tinha percebido que de vítima que quebrou um braço, eu poderia passar de criminosa que tentou impedir aquela criatura de atirar.

Mas peraí! Eu _impedi_. Ou seja, eu não poderia ser presa, certo?

Bom, eu ainda não tenho tanta confiança assim.

Mas percebi que a minha mãe estava bem quieta e andando até a janela eu entendi o que estava acontecendo.

Pessoas.

Aqueles pontinhos eram pessoas que estavam enfrentando aquela chuvinha fina para...

Me ver?

Francamente! Elas não tinham nada para fazer, não?

E quando viram que eu estava na janela, as pessoas começaram a apontar.

Legal né? Acordar, ir até a janela e os pontinhos apontarem para você.

Eu deveria explodir de felicidade, não acha?

"Ah, meu Deus."-disse a minha mãe.-"Eles estão... estão... estão querendo ver você, Gininha."

"Eu... eu não sei o que fazer."-eu falei, num sussurro.

Imagine: eu de pijama de ursinhos, com o cabelo A coisa, com cara de sono, eu deveria estar com olheiras também, além de, lógico, estar com o braço engessado.

Eu estava A coisa.

"Acho que acenar é uma boa idéia."

Eu meio que obedeci a minha mãe...

... e fiquei BEM surpresa ao ver que as pessoas começaram a me aplaudir.

Pessoas aplaudindo Gina Weasley na chuva? Estranho???

Até para mim, viu.

Mas a minha surpresa aumentou quando:

1)Os agentes entraram no meu quarto do NADA e pediram que eu parasse de acenar, além de fechar as cortinas.

2)As enfermeiras entraram trazendo flores, bombons, ursinhos de pelúcia... e digo que todos os secretários, o prefeito de Londres, a chanceler da Alemanha, e mais um monte de gente importante, me deram o parabéns por ter salvado o Sr. Primeiro Ministro.

3)As enfermeiras falaram que ainda tinham muitos presentes, só que eles estavam sendo revistados.

4)Os agentes retrucaram falando que eles tinham a missão de me proteger contra as pessoas que querem o meu mal.

Ok, ok. A minha vontade de rir quando os agentes falaram isso, ficou bem grande.

Fala sério. As pessoas que querem o meu mal... quem seria? Alguém por acaso queria ver o Sr. Primeiro Ministro com os miolos estourados?

Bom, meu pai odeia o cara, mas duvido que ele gostaria de vê-lo com os miolos estourados... Já que é bem nojento, não acha?

"O mundo precisa de jovens como você. Assinado, rainha Elizabeth II"-dizia a minha mãe, pegando os cartões e lendo em voz alta.-"A cidade de Liverpool agradece"

Deixei a minha mãe lendo os cartões e quando estava a caminho do banheiro...

"AH MEU DEUS!"-era a Cho que berrava que nem uma louca.-"Então é verdade!!!"

"Não... é uma mentira."-eu disse, ácida.-"Sabia que esse gesso é falso?"

"Aiiinnn...!!"-disse a Cho com aquela voz de: eu-sou-a-vítima.-"Não precisa ser grossa comigo, mas Gina, a gente precisa conversar."

Assim, a Cho me empurrou para o banheiro e começou a falar como se eu fosse uma líder de torcida:

"Escuta garota! Você tem que estar decente, porque eu escutei que você vai ter uma coletiva de imprensa. E, caramba, Gina! Você ta péssima."

"Mas..."-antes que eu pudesse argumentar, a Cho me empurrou para o chuveiro, pediu que eu tirasse as minhas roupas e... em segundos, a água estava jorrando e eu, bem rápida, consegui salvar o bendito gesso.

Pelo menos a água estava bem quente, ela então pediu que eu molhasse bem o meu cabelo e mandou que eu passasse alguma coisa estranha e eu disse:

"Que porcaria é essa?"

"Um xampu fantástico para cabelos rebeldes."

Lancei o meu olhar: eu-te-mato-sua-retardada.

"É para emergência Gina."-ela disse, revirando os olhos.-"Passa logo, porque eu ainda tenho que secar os seus cabelos."

"Nada de secador."-eu disse, enquanto tentava passar o xampu nos meus cabelos.

"Enxágüe muito bem."-a Cho falou, ela então lançou um olhar para as minhas pernas.-"Cadê a minha cera?"

Eu berrei:

"NADA DE CERA!!!"-bom, eu realmente desejava, que os seguranças que estavam na porta, escutassem os berros e viessem me salvar.

"Ai que estresse."-ela falou, enquanto me dava a minha escova de dentes.-"Você não enxaguou muito bem, Gina. Dá para ver a espuma."

Enquanto eu tentava enxaguar a minha cabeça, escovar os dentes, a Cho ficava procurando a porcaria da cera.

Só tinha um probleminha: o meu braço direito, o quebrado, tinha que ficar de fora do boxe. Assim, o esquerdo poderoso tinha que fazer tudo.

Que dó do meu braço.

"Ah, meu Deus!!! Eu esqueci a cera! Eu não acredito!!! Eu não acredito, mesmo."

Bom, o meu sorriso se alargou bastante quando ela falou que a esqueceu.

Não me julgue!

Você gosta de passar dor?

Você gosta de sofrer para ficar linda e poderosa?

Bom, se você gosta, o problema é seu, pois prefiro muito mais ficar com as pernas cheias de pêlos do que passar por isso.

"Vamos Gina."-ela então fez com que um outro creme escorresse pela minha mão.-"Passa e não enxágüe até dar cinco minutos."

"Posso saber o que é isso?"

"O meu condicionar desfazedor de nós."-eu parei por um segundo e ela continuou, de modo bem simplista-"Eu uso quando grudam chiclete no meu cabelo".

Nem preciso dizer que o meu olhar de: eu-te-mato-sua-retardada apareceu novamente.

------------------------------------

Bom, além de ter que lavar o meu cabelo, passar condicionar, escovar os dentes, tudo ao mesmo tempo, a Cho teve a capacidade de fazer com que o meu cabelo ficasse lisinho, só com as pontas meio enroladas(ok, eu tenho que agradecer pelo que ela fez,já que o meu cabelo não parecia mais A coisa).

Além disso,eu ainda fui maquiada,mas,como ela disse,aquilo não _seria_ nada demais, apenas base, corretivo, rímel,gloss, lápis e... ai, meu Deus!! Ela passou um monte de coisa em mim! Eu to uma baranga!!!

Como que eu faço para tirar esse monte de porcaria?

"Gina..."-começou a Cho, com a mesma voz ameaçadora que ela usa com as garotas que ela não suporta.-"Não pense em tirar. Afinal, eu escondi muito bem todas as suas sardas."

"Ta muito forte."

"Não ta nada."-ela disse de modo bem simplista.-"Nem acho que você está maquiada..."

Lógico, sua idiota!!! Você é uma garota que só se enxerga.

_Pensar_ na Gina?_Ver_ a Gina?

Ah, está em décimo terceiro plano!!!

"Agora se vista."-disse a Cho, me entregando as roupas...

Que não eram minhas.

Ah, meu Deus..

Eu vou matá-la! Vou cometer um assassinato e depois vou ser presa por isso, mas todo mundo vai esquecer que aconteceu isso, afinal, a morte da Cho vai ser importante?

LÓGICO QUE NÃO!!!!

"Eu não vou vestir isso."

"Ah vai!"-disse a Cho, com aquele olhar: eu-sou-mais-do-que-superior-eu-sou-o-máximo.-"Gina, eu não poderia trazer aqueles trapos. Agora vista o jeans e a camiseta."

"Esse troço é... argh! Rosa."

"Bom, é a camiseta mais linda que eu tenho."-ela se virou e continuou-"Eu to com uma saia aqui. Ou esse jeans ou a saia. Você escolhe."

"Hum... acho que eu vou escolher, a toalha."-eu disse, mostrando a toalha do hospital.

"Você vai dar a entrevista com uma toalha?"

Droga!!! Ela tinha que me pegar?

Isso é tortura. Só pode ser tortura psicológica com pessoas fracas e oprimidas como eu.

A culpa é minha se os agentes quiseram levar as minhas roupas PRETAS para a vistoria?

Bom, em parte sim.

Enquanto eu pensava numa resposta decente para a Cho, ela continuava falando:

"Acho bom, você se vestir logo, afinal, eu quero sair desse banheiro."

Com um suspiro, peguei as roupas e disse:

"Vou colocar."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Quando eu saí do banheiro, percebi que a tensão estava muita grande.

Minha mãe, uma das pessoas mais articuladas, estava quieta.

O meu pai com a cara fechada.

A Tonks, não sabia o que fazer com as mãos.

A Luna... bom, a Luna tava lendo o terceiro volume de um romance que ela pegou emprestado da Cho.

Foi aí que eu vi que um cara estava parado do lado da janela.

A Cho pigarreou e todos se voltaram para ela.

O cara da janela parou de observar a multidão e disse:

"Então é essa a garota que me salvou."-ele foi andando até a minha direção e disse.-"Ela é realmente parecida com você, Arthur."

Não era impressão minha, mas os pulsos do meu pai se fecharam...

E a voz do Sr. Primeiro Ministro, normalmente calorosa, estava bem fria.

Sei lá, mas ver o Sr Primeiro Ministro daquele jeito fez com que eu encarasse a realidade. Aquele era o cara que eu evitei que morresse com os miolos estourados e esse mesmo cara, era o maior inimigo do meu pai.

E vê-lo assim, em carne e osso (lógico né?) pude ver que era humano. Não era só o Primeiro Ministro, não era a pessoa que odeia o meu pai. Era os dois juntos. Era a pessoa que tinha rugas, que devia ter cabelo branco e muitas outras coisas.

Mas antes que eu pudesse cumprimentá-lo...

"Lucio!!!!"-berrou,entrando correndo no meu quarto.-"Bem que Draco me falou que você estava aqui."

Aquela era a mulher do Sr. Primeiro Ministro.

"Ah, meu Deus, Narcisa."-disse o Sr. Primeiro Ministro, com a voz cansada.-"Eu tinha te falado que eu iria visitar a heroína nacional hoje."

Peraí!!! Não me diga que a heroína nacional sou eu...

"Ah, sim."-ela então se virou para mim e disse.-"Você é Gina Weasley, não é?"

Eu apenas fiz sim com a cabeça.

"Muito prazer, Narcisa Malfoy."-ela então me deu a mão para cumprimentá-la.

"O prazer é todo meu."-eu disse, com a voz meio esganiçada, também levantei a mão...

Só que era a mão engessada.

Fiquei vermelha na hora, pois todo mundo riu.

"Ah, me perdoe."-ela disse, sorrindo e "trocou" de mão.

E, assim, pude apertá-la.

O Sr. Primeiro Ministro, ou Sr. Lucio Malfoy, estava "conversando" comigo e com meu pai.

Na verdade, só os dois estavam conversando, de uma maneira bem fria, era algo tipo assim:

"E como vai o seu comparsa, o tal do Lestrange?"-era o meu pai de modo (nada) educado.

"Não que seja da sua conta, mas ele está muito melhor que Sirius Black não acha?"

Sim, o meu medo que eles se socassem, aumentava a cada palavra fria do Sr.Malfoy e a cada palavra que mostrava a irritação do meu pai..

Resolvi escutar a conversa da minha mãe.

Ela, a Cho e Narcisa Malfoy estavam conversando... de modo bem animado, por sinal.

"Bom, eu realmente fiquei preocupada, sabe?"-a mulher do Sr. Primeiro Ministro ia dizendo, para a minha mãe.-"Afinal, Draco estava lá."

Fiquei em alerta.

Não, não, não!!! Não poderia ser o Draco que eu conhecia.

"Ah, e por falar nele, entre Draco."-disse a tal de Narcisa de modo bem amável.-"Esse é meu filho. Draco Malfoy."

Meu queixo caiu.

--------------------------------------------------------

Gina: Leia logo, pessoa superior que lê Fruits Basket.

**Mia: Sou tão superior, que não vou te responder.**

Gina(dando de ombros): O problema é seu.

**CONTINUA...**

N/a: A autora atrasou???

Nããããããããããão!!!!

Sim, hoje, na minha cidade, está chovendo!!!!

Bom, mais um cap e posso dizer que quis terminá-lo com um suspense!!

O Draco apareceu!!!

Ok,ok, apareceu no finalzinho, mas apareceu.

E bom, espero que tenham gostado desse cap!!!

Beijos

Anaisa

Ps.: Me mandem reviews, okk?


	12. Draco Malfoy

**Cap9.: Draco Malfoy.**

Gina: Não to com a mínima vontade de conversar com você agora. Então, por favor, não fale comigo.

**Mia (ignorando):Denominamos isso... de TPM!**

Gina: Falei para não falar comigo.

**Mia: Estou mostrando para os leitores, o ataque histérico espontâneo de Virginia Weasley.**

Gina: Não vou responder.

**Mia: Quem cala consente, Weasley.**

Gina: ...

---------------------------------------------------

Era ele.

Draco!

O Draco gostoso da minha aula de desenha.

O Draco que disse que o meu All Star era muito legal.

O Draco...

Ai meu Deus... aquele era o Draco, eu sou filho do Sr. Primeiro Ministro. Ou seja, eu sou o nerd em pessoa.

Sim, eu sempre achei que aquele filho do Sr. Primeiro Ministro deveria ser uma pessoa MUITO, mais MUITO nerd.

Meio estranho eu falar isso, enquanto falava que aquele Draco era gostosão.

Parece que é outra pessoa, não acha?

-----------------------------------------------------

**Mia: O primeiro passo para você perceber que não é normal, Gina, é a aceitação.**

Gina: Cala essa maldita boca!

**Mia: Desculpa Gininha "eu estou com TPM" Weasley.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ignorem essa interrupção, pelo amor de Deus...

Quando o Draco me viu, ele ficou um tanto surpreso e sem-graça.

Quer saber? Eu não entendo o porquê dele ter ficado surpreso.

Afinal, qual era a foto (horrorosa) que mais aparecia na TV?

Ah... adivinhou que é a coisa lindona.

"Draco!"-disse a mãe dele, o apresentando como se fosse peça de museu ou algo do tipo.

Todos pararam para olhá-lo.

Até meu pai e o Lucio Malfoy.

A Cho parou de reclamar para a Tonks que a sua unha tinha quebrado...

A Tonks parou de recomendar aquele esmalte ÓTIMO...

E a Luna?

Digamos, que a Luna não deu a mínima para o Draco Malfoy, mas pensando bem, acho que a minha irmã só pararia de ler aquele romance que você aperta e sai açúcar, se ela visse o amor da vida dela...

Leia, por favor, Luke Skywalker.

O tal de Draco olhou para mim e deu aquele sorrisinho, do tipo...

Ah,meu Deus... eu não consigo classificar aquele sorrisinho que ele deu.

"Ahn... Oi!"-ele disse, de modo um tanto animado.

"Err... Oi."-eu falei, tentando parecer que estava achando super legal essa enorme coincidência.

Mas eu não estava. Eu não me sentia bem. Parecia que as borboletas que estavam dormindo no meu estômago, foram despertadas por alguma coisa bem ridícula e que estava bem bravas... então, elas pulavam e voavam todas ao mesmo tempo no meu pobre estômago.

"Não sabia que vocês se conheciam."-disse Narcisa Malfoy, de um jeito bem casual.

"Ela também faz aulas de desenho,mãe."-disse Draco, mas o garoto parecia estar olhando.. para o Sr. Primeiro Ministro.

Eu também me virei para ver qual era a reação de Lucio Malfoy e a minha surpresa foi que a expressão dele era de profundo desagrado. Ele percebeu que eu o estava observando e tentou dizer:

"Bom, acho que você deve gostar muito daquela... mulher."-a voz dele parecia calma, mas mesmo assim, eu percebia que ele estava bem tenso.

"Saiba, meu pai."-disse Draco, com a voz um pouco fria.-"Que Minerva McGonagall é uma das melhores professoras de arte da Inglaterra."

"Se for pelo preço que as aulas dela custam.."-retrucou Lucio.

"Acho que isso não tem nada a ver com dinheiro."-disse meu pai, se intrometendo no assunto.-"Afinal, você não tem dinheiro, Lucio?"

Minha mãe se aproximou de meu pai e pude ver que ela estava apertando a mão de meu pai...

Mamãe sempre faz isso, mas acho que não dá muito certo...

"Tenho mais que você."-falou Lucio Malfoy, tenso.

"Lucio"-disse Narcisa e pela primeira vez, eu a vi nervosa.

"Bom, acho melhor ir"-disse Lucio Malfoy. Ele se virou para Narcisa, mas ela não saiu do lugar.-"Narcisa..."

"Vá indo, Lucio."-disse a mulher.-"A não ser que você queira escutar o meu convite."

"Que convite?"

"Bom, temos que celebrar a sua vida, Lucio, querido."-começou Narcisa.-"Por isso, peço que jantem na nossa humilde casa, no domingo, por favor."

Minha mãe, meu pai, eu e a Lucy a olhamos como se tivesse trezentos mil pés e quatrocentas e oitenta e nove mãos.

"Nós... adoraríamos."-disse a minha mãe, parecendo estranhamente sem jeito.

"Ah, que bom que vocês aceitaram."-disse Narcisa, mas eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser:

"_Jantar... Ah meu Deus... será que eles continuarão falando sobre a maldita aula de desenho?"_

Afinal, eles já comentaram um pouco agora. E nesse jantar? Será que o Sr. Primeiro Filho enumeraria todas as qualidades da Minerva McGonagall? Não faça isso. Era tudo o que eu pensava, não faça isso que a minha vontade de vomitar aumentava a cada segundo...

Eu não podia pensar nisso. Não... eu não podia pensar **mesmo.** Não podia pensar que... a minha mãe poderia descobrir que eu matei a maldita aula..

Mas peraí... será que a minha mãe se importaria?

Ou meu pai?

Ou... ai meu Deus... a Tonks?

Acho que a minha mãe não muito, afinal, eu sou uma heroína agora. Meu pai um bocado, pois eu não permiti que estourassem os miolos do Lucio Malfoy... já a Tonks...

Acho que ela me mataria. Sabe, ela é meio sensível quanto ao troço de; eu-quebrei-uma-promessa.

"Narcisa."-disse o Sr.Primeiro Ministro, com a voz bem fria. Era, tipo, a voz de uma pessoa que iria cometer um assassinato em menos de uma hora.

A mulher do Sr.Primeiro Ministro disse, numa voz tão gélida quanto a dele:

"Estou indo, Lucio."

"Bom, Artur,_meu caro_"-disse Lucio Malfoy.-"Nos vemos no domingo, então."

"Sim, nos veremos, na sua Mansão..."-disse meu pai e acrescentou baixinho.-"Que Deus sabe como você comprou."

"Falou alguma coisa?"-disse o Primeiro Ministro, o olhando com desdém.

"Absolutamente nada."-respondeu meu pai.

"Ótimo, ótimo."-sussurrou Lucio.-"Nos veremos no domingo. Draco, se despeça, por favor."

"Até logo."-disse o garoto não tão satisfeito assim.

Quando os Malfoy's saíram, meu pai pediu que ficássemos quietos. Depois de dois minutos, ele se virou e disse:

"Acho que eles já foram."

"Isso é...tão irreal."-disse a Tonks.-"Eu já o tinha visto quando... bem..."-mas depois de dizer aquilo, a Tonks se calou.

"Viu quando?"-perguntou a Cho curiosa.

Bom, confesso. Eu também estava.

Há tanto tempo que a Tonks estava com a gente e até hoje ela não nos tinha contado nada. Absolutamente nada. O que a gente sabia era a sua idade e o seu nome completo (Ninfadora Tonks) e que ela viera do interior da Inglaterra.

"Imagine que eu já o conhecia."-disse a Tonks, nervosa.

Quando eu ia perguntar o porquê dela estar tão nervosa, minha mãe nos interrompeu e disse:

"Francamente."-ela parecia bem brava-"Será que não existe um pouco de educação, Artur?"

"Lógico que existe, Molly."-meu pai respondeu, irritado.-"O problema é que falta respeito em Lucio Malfoy."

"Não o culpe."-minha mãe falou.-"Já faz tanto tempo, Artur..."

Mas meu pai não respondeu, ele simplesmente saiu do meu quarto e a minha mãe ficou parada no mesmo lugar.

A Luna, pela primeira vez, se pronunciou:

"Sim, sim... essa tensão não faz bem para os corações enamorados."

"Não há nenhuma tensão, Luna."-disse a Cho.-"Será que eu poderia abrir essas cortinas?"

"Não!!!!"-eu e a minha mãe dissemos no mesmo instante.

"Credo, gente..."

----------------------------------------------------

Ficamos um bom tempo em silêncio.

A Cho lendo as revistas fúteis que ela trouxera, na vaga esperança que eu começa a lê-las também.

A Luna ainda entretida naquele maldito romance (ainda acho que se eu começar a ler, eu vou ter enjôos porque tudo que a Cho lê me dá enjôo).

A Tonks... simplesmente quieta.

Minha mãe... idem.

E eu? Bom, eu tava com uma vontade de desenhar, mas quem disse que eu conseguia?

Sinto dizer, mas ter visto Draco Malfoy fez com que as borboletas invisíveis do meu estômago tentassem voar livremente...

Afinal, o garoto era perfeito. Era nerd, era o filho certinho do Primeiro Ministro...

Mas como alguém certinho que estava usando terno e gravata (!!!) poderia ser tão perfeito assim?

Por favor, Virginia Weasley... não traia o Harry.

O Harry! Sim, eu deveria pensar na minha futura alma gêmea. Como ele estaria, o que ele estaria fazendo nesse exato momento. Será que ele estava desenhando nesse momento? Será que ele...

Ah, meu Deus! Eu não consigo. Eu não consigo pensar em Harry Potter.

"Gina..."-chamou a Cho.

"Fala."-eu grunhi.

"Me conta uma coisa."

"Fala."

"A bundinha do Draco Malfoy é tão perfeita como parece?"

Agora você me entende porque a Cho não merece o Harry?

Por que ela é uma... uma pervertida!!!

"Pelo amor de Deus."-eu comecei, exasperada demais.-"Você tem namorado."

"Gina, Gina, eu tenho namorado sim. Mas quem disse que eu morri para os outros garotos?"

"Não vou comentar."-eu disse, tentando ficar quieta.

"Só porque você o conhece, Gina, não quer dizer que você precisa guardá-lo a sete chaves."-disse Cho ofendida.

"Quem disse que eu o guardo a sete chaves?"

"Ah,pelo amor de Deus."-disse a Cho.-"Custa concordar comigo que ele tem uma bundinha perfeita, um olho que me deixou babando e uma boca... que pede um beijo?"

"Não acho."-eu disse, nervosa.

"Você está mentindo, Gina."

"Posso saber por que?"-eu falei, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

"Porque você está púrpura."-foi a resposta da Cho.-"Eu te conheço, garota. Eu sei muito bem que você o acha lindo."

"EU NÃO O ACHO LINDO"-berrei, bem alto.

Minha mãe e a Tonks pularam de susto.

E não vou comentar a reação da Luna, mas você já deve adivinhar o que aconteceu.

"O que está acontecendo?"

"A Gina não quer admitir que Draco Malfoy tem uma bunda perfeita."

"Cala a boca, Cho."-eu berrei. Caramba, eu deveria estar quente, muito quente.

"Meninas."-disse o meu pai que chegara e escutara tudo.-"Nada de bundinhas. Pelo amor de Deus."

"Concordo com o pai de vocês."-disse a minha mãe relutante.-"Controle os hormônios, Cho."

Eu me senti vitoriosa.

Mas ainda podia escutar a Cho falando:

"Meu Deus, porque ninguém admite que ela deve ser perfeita?"

Eu rolei os olhos, nisso alguém bateu na porta.

Minha mãe a abriu e uma enfermeira apareceu e disse:

"Virginia Weasley?"

"Sou eu."-eu me levantei, um tanto tímida.

Entenda, eu estava usando a porcaria da camiseta rosa.

"Está na hora da sua entrevista."

Eu gelei.

Afinal, quem pensa que salvar alguém é muito mais difícil... está completamente enganado.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Mia: Então, Srta. TPM. Posso ver como que ficou..**

Gina: Como você é AINDA a minha editora... eu deixo.

**Mia: Não adianta fazer chantagens.**

Gina: Não é chantagem, Mia Termopolis. É a realidade.

**Mia:Não me diga que você quer outra editora.**

Gina: Se você quer pensar desse jeito...

**Mia: Demônio!!! Você é o demônio em pessoa.**

Gina: Aii que ataque!!!!(diz, rindo)

**Mia: Isso!!! Ria dos meus medos...**

Gina: Mia...

**Mia: Pois eu sei que você é má. Eu sei mesmo!!!**

Gina: Miaa...

**Mia: Não, tudo bem. Tudo bem, mesmo... Eu vou ajudar a Meg Cabot, então.**

Gina: Mia...

**Mia: Isso mesmo, vou me mudar para Nova York... E você nunca mais me verá.**

Gina: MIA!!!!!

**Mia: Agora ta arrependida é?**

Gina: Era só brincadeira...

**CONTINUA...**

N/a: Ignorem o troço de cima, por favor XD.

Acabei mais um cap!!! Palmas, palmas.

Gostaram?

Por favor, digam que sim,okk?

Agradecendo a Gi porque ela me atura no msn!!!

Beijos

Anaa

Ps.: Eu estou aumentando o número de páginas... isso é normal oO?

Ps2.: Participação curtinha do Draco, mals, mals.


	13. Lista IV

**Lista IV**

**O que eu fiz na entrevista coletiva e o que eu aprendi:**

10)Quando te perguntam o que você acha de Severo Snape, você não deve interromper a pessoa falando: que nome ridículo. Sim, você tem que ter dó da pessoa pelo nome que ela possui (mas convenhamos, Severo Snape... caramba!).

09)Quando o mesmo jornalista do item acima faz, finalmente, a sua pergunta: O você acha de Severo Snape ter tentado matar Lucio Malfoy pela sua obsessão por bateria e, por conseqüência, por Tré Cool, baterista do Green Day? Você nunca deveria falar: que babaca sem-noção! Se fosse pelo Billie Joe ou pelo Mike.. eu o entenderia,mas o Tre Cool?Sim, você tem que ter pena das pessoas que tem transtornos mentais.

08) Você não deve chamar o Sr. Severo Snape de Sr. Idiot porque vão achar que você o está zombando.

07)E se perguntarem o porquê de você chamá-lo assim, você não deve nunca engasgar com a própria saliva.

06)Se perguntarem se você tem namorado, por favor, não diga que você ama o seu cachorro.

05)Eu deveria ter usado óculos escuros. Afinal, eram tantos flashes que eu não conseguia me localizar... Talvez seja por isso, que eu quase cai em cima de Rory Gilmore, a repórter gracinha (palavras da minha mãe e da Tonks) que apresenta o jornal local.

04)Nunca fale sobre a sua família e o amor platônico que a sua mãe sente por determinado jornalista, em rede nacional.

03)Seja muito mais específica, quando te perguntarem sobre o encontro que você teve com Sr. Primeiro Ministro no quarto do hospital. Não diga,pelo amor de Deus, que foi... mais ou menos.

02)Se quiserem saber onde você comprou aquela camiseta super linda (argh!), não diga que: aquele troço que está usando é resultado de forte pressão da sua irmã.

E o motivo número 1:

01)Evite tomar água. Pois se a revista Elle Girl perguntar se você também acha Draco Malfoy bonito, você não corre o risco de cuspir em todo mundo por causa dessa surpresa.

E depois dizem que a minha primeira entrevista coletiva foi um sucesso...

**CONTINUA...**

N/A:Oi!!!

Mais uma listinha XD.

Foi a lista mais sem noção que eu já escrevi..

Então, espero que vocês gostem e que alguém me mande review!!!

Beijos

Anaaaa


	14. Chantagem

**Cap10.:Chantagem**

**Mia: Eu ainda não te perdoei, Virginia Weasley.**

Gina: Quem disse que o seu perdão é importante?

**Mia: Não desconte a sua raiva se ele teve que viajar!!!**

Gina: Quer fazer o favor de calar essa maldita boca. Os leitores não sabem de absolutamente nada.

**Mia: Se você pensa desse jeito...**

Gina: (voz maléfica,on!) Mia não estrague o meu suspense.

---------------------------------------

Depois da entrevista, eu fui liberada.

Mas tinha um probleminha:

Como eu iria embora, se a rua do hospital estava totalmente congestionada?

"Mãe..."-eu disse, nervosa.-"Será que a gente pode mudar para o hospital?"

Todos pararam e me olharam. Até as enfermeiras, que iriam pegar todas as flores, ursos, balões e não sei mais o que, que nós fizemos questão de doar para algumas alas do hospital que não tem a mesma sorte de ter o mesmo conforto que eu tinha.

Bah, até parece que é assim...

Na verdade, a Cho estava bem estressada, já que ela queria porque queria o MAIOR ursinho de pelúcia que eu ganhara.

E a mamãe é daquelas que acha que urso de pelúcia é igual a acúmulo de poeira.

"O que você falou, Gina?"-disse meu pai.

"A gente não vai conseguir sair com toda essa gente."

"Ain.."-disse a Cho, com aquela voz dela.-"Você é popular Gina. E garotas populares não se escondem. Garotas populares aproveitam essas oportunidades para se mostrarem."

"Muito obrigada, Cho."-eu disse, enojada.-"Mas não sou nenhuma Paris Hilton."

"Não precisa ser grossa."

"Não fui."-respondi.-"Meu Deus, como você é paranóica."

"Meninas..."-disse minha mãe, no tom de: eu-não-quero-discuções.-"Fique tranqüila, Gina. Nós vamos sair daqui."

Mas a minha mãe não parecia ter tanta certeza assim.

Suspirei e olhei, por um pedaço minúsculo da cortina.

As pessoas pensavam que eu era o Papa?

Por que... aquela agitação era intensa... Até demais.

Um dos agentes apareceu e disse:

"Vocês já podem ir. Nós arranjamos barreiras."

Barreiras!!! Meu Deus!!! Eu sou uma estrela de cinema ao algo do tipo?

É, uma estrela de cinema tem um cogumelo na cabeça, por favor, chame de cabelo e só usa roupas pretas.

Meio deprimente, não acha?

"Pra que as barreiras?"-perguntei, fazendo com que todos olhassem para mim.

"Para a sua proteção, senhorita."-disse o agente, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

Mas parai! Será que os meus –Ah,meu Deus, eu não acredito que estou falando isso- fãs fariam coisas absurdas, como se atirar no carro?

Ou era por temer que pessoas como Severo Snape, você sabe o obcecado pelo Tre Cool que acha que o próprio bateirista mandou uma mensagem subliminar falando que ele estourasse os miolos do Sr.Primeiro Ministro, tentasse me matar?

Ah, fala sério! Se a pessoa for a Lilá Brown,dá para entender, mas duvido que a Lilá Brown tente me matar. Você sabe, ela pode quebrar uma unha tentando fazer isso.

Sorri de modo bem imbecil, falando que tinha entendido.

Se em algum minuto, eu pensei que a minha vida ia mudar... pode ter certeza que eu apenas confirmei quando cheguei em casa.

---------------------------------------------------

200 mensagens no nosso telefone.

200!! Você consegue entender?

Sabe qual foi o nosso recorde?

20, quando a Cho e o Harry brigaram e ele ficava mandando mensagens idiotas do tipo: volte para mim.

Nem preciso dizer que meu estômago se enrolou quando comecei a escutar as mensagens.

Todos os jornais queriam me entrevistar.

Todas as emissoras também.

E eu?

Por acaso eu tinha muita coisa para falar?

Estava bem óbvio que não.

O pior foi quando a Coca-Cola e a Pepsi me perguntaram se eu gostaria de ser a garota propaganda deles.

É, eu já estou imaginando como seria o comercial.

Eu aparecia, pulava em cima de um cara, o imobilizava e dizia no final: "É isso! Seja igual eu. Beba Coca-Cola!"

Ou poderia então aparecer e dizer: "Para ser uma heroína nacional, você tem que beber muita Pepsi..."

Ah, pelo amor de Deus, eu pensava em puro desespero.

Tudo bem, que tinha umas mensagens bens legais.

Por favor, entenda que existiam **apenas **três mensagens: uma era da minha vó, a outra da Hermione e a outra... do Harry.

Você não sabe.

Ele falou algo do tipo:

"Hey, Gina. Espero que você esteja bem. É, eu fiquei sabendo que você quebrou o braço e tudo o mais. Mas espero que você não tenha quebrado o seu braço esquerdo, já que assim você não vai poder desenhar, né? E isso é um saco. Bom, fala para a Cho me ligar. Beijo, Gina."

Agora você tem entende o por quê dele ser a minha alma gêmea, não é?

Ele sabe que eu sou canhota!!! Ele sabe que eu amo desenhar..

E vou ignorar o: eu quero que a Cho me ligue.

Já que ele me mandou um beijo!

Eu tenho que falar isso para Hermione, mas a minha expressão de eu-sou-uma-babaca-apaixonada se transformou.

Ao escutar a próxima mensagem.

Era da Minerva McGonagall. Não, ela não falou nada demais. Apenas pediu que eu ligasse para ela (lógico, que ela me deu o número de telefone da sua casa).

Simples, não acha?

Mas não era para mim. Eu estava totalmente apavorada. E se ela pedisse para falar com os meus pais? E se ela contasse que eu não fora uma boa menina e que eu não aparece no ateliê da quinta-feira?

Ah, meu Deus. O que eu vou fazer?

-----------------------------------------------

"É tão difícil você ligar para ela?"-perguntava Hermione.-"Sei lá, Gin. Você salvou o Primeiro-Ministro britânico. Acho que ligar e falar poucas e boas para a sua professora de desenho não é tão complicado assim."

"Você fala isso... porque não é você que está enrascada."

"Sério... o que importa?"-perguntou a Hermione.

Cara, ela é o gênio da classe e ela me pergunta o que importa?

"Será que você se importa se eu ficar de castigo pelo resto da minha vida?"-ok. Isso foi muito dramático da minha parte.

"Você acha mesmo?"

"Ta."-eu disse, suspirando.-"A minha mãe não vai ficar tãããão brava, o meu pai um pouco, mas você sabe que ele não gosta muito de castigos. Já a Tonks."

Eu gelei.

"Gina...pouco importa essa promessa. Você salvou o cara de não morrer com uma bala atravessada na testa."

Eu ri. Sabia que essa era uma verdade que eu não poderia nunca, nunca esquecer.

Falei para Hermione que precisava ligar para a Minerva McGonagall, só precisava de mais um pouco de coragem, eu acho.

Quando eu desliguei, verifiquei se não tinha ninguém perto da extensão.

Então, com o número em mãos liguei para a casa da McGonagall.

Eu desejava do fundo do meu coração que não tivesse ninguém em casa, mas quando alguém atendeu.

Juro para você que a minha vontade era de desligar. Além de desligar, eu picaria em trezentos pedaços o número que eu tinha anotado.

Mas, como sempre, eu não fiz isso.

"Alô?"-eu disse.-"A Minerva McGonagall está?"

"Ah, alô."-disse a voz da minha... carrasca.-"É ela. E você?"

"Sou eu. Gina Weasley.Então, o que você quer falar comigo?"

Ok,ok. Não foi a coisa mais educada, não acha?

"Me diga apenas uma coisa,Gina. O braço que você quebrou é o que você desenha?"

Bom, eu não vi problema algum em falar a verdade.

"Não, não. Eu quebrei o direito, sabe? Mas eu sou canhota..."

Uma coisa bem idiota, como sempre.

"Ah, que ótimo."-então, a McGonagall deve ter dado aquele sorrisinho de satisfação dela, no fundo pude escutar um Crá... Aquele corvo louco, o tal de David, não ficava no ateliê.-"Então, nos veremos na terça."

Peraí!!!

"Olha, senhora."-eu comecei, um tanto relutante.-"Eu não acho que nos veremos na terça."

"E posso saber o por quê, Gina?"-disse Minerva McGonagall. Ela, provavelmente, estava sem aquele sorrisinho feliz.

"Porque..."-eu comecei. Eu não sabia o que falar. Eu não poderia falar algo do tipo: escuta aqui, sua babaca. A sua aula é péssima. Não, eu nunca falaria isso. Eu não posso ser tão rebelde assim.-"Porque... porque eu tenho que fazer muitas coisas, sabe? É, eu salvei o Sr. Primeiro Ministro..."

Só que nesse instante a Minerva McGonagall me cortou total e disse, bem seca:

"Nos veremos no meu ateliê na terça-feira, Gina. Ou então, eu conto para os seus pais que você fez uma falta imensa na última aula."

Aquilo... aquilo foi um soco no meu estômago! Eu fiquei totalmente paralisada, então, pude ver que ela continuava falando:

"Até logo, Gina."

Ela sabia que eu tinha entendido.

E como uma mulher muito, mais muito má, ela não me deixou responder.Apenas desligou.

Eu estava totalmente enrascada.

------------------------------------------------

**Mia: Nossa... demorou para escrever.**

Gina: É que você me desconcentrou muito, sabe? Depois que eu fiz aquela brincadeirinha com você.

**Mia: Aquilo foi coisa do demo!!!**

Gina: Ai que exagero. Você brigou comigo, mas quando a Cho mostrou o novo blush da M.A.C que ela comprou... você logo correu para ver como ficava em você.

**Mia: Ciúmes, Gininha?**

Gina: Lógico que não. Coma um biscoito e leia o capitulo logo.

**Mia: Nossa, como você manda, hein?**

Gina:Faça isso (voz de imperatriz).

**CONTINUA...**

N/a: A Gina nem é problemática, não acham?

Cap um pouco menor,sem a presença de Draco Malfoy (sinto muito, mas não dá para ele aparecer na porta da casa da Gina falando sobre a Minerva McGonagall...). Mas garanto que não vai demorar muito para ele aparecer não acham?

Olha, só. Eu PRECISO de reviews para escrever.

Senão, nada de cap postado!!!

Beijos

Anaisa

Ps.: Leiam A única esperança, ta aqui nesse mesmo site!

Ps2.: A pessoa nem faz propaganda, né ¬¬?


	15. Jantar na Mansão

**Cap11.: Jantar na Mansão.**

Gina: A Mia ta atrasada...

-----------------------------

Mesmo em choque pela chantagem barata da McGonagall, eu sobrevivi.

Digo, eu sofri um pouco, afinal, você acharia normal se, ao abrir a janela, visse vários fotógrafos tentando tirar uma foto sua?

Ou se você, pressionada pela sua mãe, decide levar o seu cachorro para passear, mas com um pequeno disfarce: usando uma calça cargo do seu pai, a blusa roxa da sua mãe e um chapéu de palha.

Sim, essa "Gina" precisa de conselhos de moda urgentes.

Mas o pior estava para acontecer.

Harry Potter.

Harry Potter viu a Gina fora de moda.

Harry Potter, disse todo sarcástico, que tinha adorado a calça cargo enrolada nos meus tornozelos.

Ah, meu Deus. Eu vou morrer. É, eu vou morrer.

Só que o pior ainda estava por vir.

------------------------------------

E veio, com uma caixa gigante escrito Dolce e Gabana.

Mamãe só compra roupas de grifes para a Cho (preciso dizer que as roupas são de pontas de estoque?), então que caixa gigante era aquela no meu quarto?

"Abra, Gininha."-disse mamãe, parada na porta do meu quarto.

Eu abri.

E vi um vestido rosa claro.

"Hum.. tem certeza que não é para a Cho?"

Sim. Eu sou uma ingrata. Mamãe me olhou por um segundo e disse, desconcertada:

"Não tinha preto, Gininha."

"Mamãe."-eu comecei, respirando fundo.-"Eu posso usar as minhas roupas."

Minha mãe entrou no meu quarto, abriu meu guarda-roupa, tirou umas três peças e disse, um tanto enojada:

"Essas roupas pretas que** você** tingiu?"

Como eu poderia me justificar?

É, eu falaria: mãe, eu tingi essas roupas porque estou de luto pelo fato dos jovens só pensarem na Beyoncé?

Não, acho que ela me perguntaria quem é Beyoncé.

"É."-já falei que eu sou cara de pau quando eu quero.-"Não vejo nenhum problema nessa saia."

"Essa saia, Gina."-começou minha mãe.-"Era azul claro e ela **era** decente."

Não querendo brigar, afinal, mesmo que eu tinha salvado o Sr. Primeiro Ministro.. eu ainda não podia comer chocolate, peguei o meu novo vestido e disse:

"Eu visto, isto daqui."

-------------------------------------

"Por favor, Cho."-implorava a minha mãe, enquanto tentávamos sair de casa, sem atropelar nenhum paparazzi.-"Não fale sobre a nova coleção da Chanel."

A Cho apenas fungou. Então mamãe se virou para Luna e disse:

"E, eu também, Luna, eu imploro. Não fale sobre Star Wars. Não em pleno jantar."

Bom, eu concordo. Afinal, não é muito legal ficar escutando sobre o sabre de luz enquanto a gente come.

Luna apenas assentiu e logo perguntou:

"Mas na sobremesa, eu posso falar né?"

Todos suspiraram.

E eu disse:

"Não. Por favor, não comece a falar de Luke Skywaler..."

"É Skywalker."-disse a Luna, me lançando um olhar de: eu sou um gênio de QI 170.

Bom, ela é _mesmo_ um gênio. E eu... bom, eu sou uma inútil que apenas salvou o Sr. Primeiro Ministro.

E eu não estou fazendo ceninha.

"Gina."-começou mamãe.-"Não fique mexendo a comida do seu prato. Se você não gosta de alguma coisa, apenas o deixe."

Achei meio injusto, pois toda vez que você fica mexendo a sua comida, alguém vai achar que você comeu alguma coisa.

Bom, é apenas a minha opinião.

Mas espera aí.

E se eles servirem algo que eu, tipo, não suporto?

Algo como: tomate, brócolis, couve de Bruxelas, cenoura, berinjela, repolho,peixe, marisco, camarão, couve flor,pepino, beterraba e por aí vai.

Eu não sou enjoada, por Deus.

Fiquei calada, enquanto escutava minha mãe falando para o meu pai não brigar com Lucio Malfoy.

Bom, acho que eles vão demorar uns três minutos.

A Cho acha que é cinco.

E a Tonks (que foi convidada) pensa que é 10.

Já a Luna... ela acha que pessoas tensas começam a brigar assim que se vêem.

----------------------------------------------------

Eu quase acertei.

Quando estávamos atravessando os portões da Mansão Malfoy, meu pai até resmungou:

"Imagine quantas pontes ele deixou de construir para fazer essa casa."

Minha mãe só lançou aquele olhar para meu pai e ele respondeu, exasperado:

"Ele é um corrupto, Molly."

"Ele roubou a sua namorada a trezentos anos atrás."-minha mãe disse.-"Será que não dá para você esquecer isso?"

Meu pai só fechou a cara.

Quando paramos o carro na frente da Mansão Malfoy, a Cho ficou de queixo caído. Assim como eu. Entenda. Aquilo parecia um castelo.

"Ai que perfeito!!!"-disse a Cho.-"Por que eu não trouxe o Harry?"

Meus pais se viraram e disseram:

"Acho que o Harry não sabe se comportar num jantar como esse."

O que é uma grande injustiça. Harry Potter é podre de rico.

E é rebelde... porque acha que deve ser rebelde.

A Cho só fungou e eu revirei os olhos, já abrindo a porta do carro.

Para dar de cara com Narcisa Malfoy, com um vestido vermelho.

"Ah, ela chegou!!!"-disse Narcisa, me abraçando afetuosamente.-"Lucio!!!!"

E ela berrou no meu ouvido.

"Ah, deixe me vê-la."-continuou a mulher.-"Realmente, Molly, esse vestido ficou perfeito nela."

Eu só olhei para mamãe, com uma cara do tipo: o que você fez?

Só que minha mãe desviou o olhar e foi cumprimentar Narcisa Malfoy.

Sério, pelo jeito como a situação estava... eu poderia jurar que estávamos fazendo um churrasco, mas óbvio que, em um churrasco, você não usa um vestido Dolce e Gabana. E a anfitriã também não está usando um Valentino vermelho.

Entramos na casa maravilhosamente decorada.

"Bom, eu não sei onde se meteu Lucio."-foi dizendo Narcisa, enquanto mostrava para minha mãe, um sofá que ela tinha comprado em Milão.-"LUCIO!!!"

E berrou novamente e, então, Lucio Malfoy apareceu.

Usando, assim como o meu pai, terno e gravata.

"Como vai, Arthur?"-ele perguntou, com a mesma voz fria de antes, estendendo a mão para o meu pai apertar.

"Ótimo, Lucio."-respondeu meu pai, olhando para a mão do Primeiro Ministro com a MÍNIMA vontade de apertá-la, mas a minha mãe viu e lançou aquele olhar para o meu pai. Então, meu pai acabou apertando-a.

"Veja, Lucio."-disse Narcisa, tentando ignorar a cena de antes.-"Gina não está perfeita nesse vestido?"

É, fizeram esse jantar para me humilhar. Só pode ser isso.

Afinal, que pessoa usa um vestido Dolce e Gabana com o braço engessado? É, só poderia ser eu. Euzinha.

"Sim,ela está."-o Sr. Primeiro Ministro disse.-"Não sabia que poderia comprar esse vestido, Arthur."

Dois minutos e trinta segundos.

"Bom, eu não sabia que você podia construir uma casa desse tipo."-disse meu pai, abrindo os braços.

"Agora você vê que eu posso."

Minha mãe arfou e começou a procurar a mão do meu pai.

Só que nesse momento, o Draco apareceu.

E ele estava usando uma calça preta... e uma camiseta preta básica. Nada comparado comigo que estava com vestido desconfortável e com uma sandália de salto.

Preciso dizer que ele estava... lindo?

Gina. Se concentre no Harry, pelo amor de Deus. Você não pode trair a sua quase alma-gêmea por causa de uma camiseta e uma calça preta que estão maravilhosas... em um garoto que pode te arruinar.

É, Draco Malfoy é uma grande ameaça para a minha pessoa.

Mas alguém pode me dizer o por que dele estar tão perfeito??? Alguém?

"Draco, querido."-começou a sua mãe, não tão satisfeita como eu.-"Você está vestido?"

E ele, com aquele sorrisinho, disse:

"Estou sim."

E se sentou no sofá que veio de Milão.

Sabe aquela pose que deixa as meninas sem ar? Era assim que eu e a Cho estávamos. Sem ar. Sem saber direito como se respirava.

"Vamos queridas."-dizia Narcisa, com aquele sorrisinho afetado.-"Sentem-se."

Talvez esse jantar não seja tão ruim quanto parece.

----------------------------------------------------------

Mudei de opinião.

Esse jantar é péssimo. Ele está me fazendo ter ataques.

Em primeiro porque ninguém está falando comigo. Eu e a Luna somos as excluídas.

Em segundo, Molly Weasley (também conhecida como mãe) está dando risadinhas e falando de vestidos de alta costura.E isso por que ela mandou a Cho não falar sobre a Chanel.

Em terceiro, Arthur Weasley(também conhecido como pai) está atacando e sendo atacado em um jantar. É, era algo do tipo: "Esse foie gras está muito bom, mas você tem tanto dinheiro assim para comprá-lo?"-meu pai.

"Eu não sou um político de quinta categoria como você, Arthur."-era a resposta de Lucio Malfoy.

Preciso dizer que esse jantar era vergonhoso?

E eu. A pessoa fresca-super-enjoada que prefere um bom hambúrguer com batatas fritas (por que não servem isso em um jantar?) se contempla com uma salada... cheia de tomates.

Tomates cereja com alface e um molho básico por cima. O molho era bom e eu gosto de alface.

Mas eu não como tomate NEM A PAU!!!!! Não como mesmo.

"Ah, minha querida."-disse Narcisa Malfoy, encarando meu prato.-"Coma esses tomates. É da nossa horta, são totalmente orgânicos." –e dando uma piscadinha para mim.-"Você vai agradecer quando tiver a minha idade."

Fiquei vermelha na hora, mas logo depois de falar isso, Narcisa, minha mãe e a Cho começaram a falar sobre Karl Lagerfield.

Por isso, discretamente, eu peguei os tomates e coloquei no meu colo, onde estava o meu guardanapo.

E quando apareceu uma sopa que tinha uns aspargos, eu só tomei o caldo. Os aspargos também foram parar no meu colo.

Assim, como um pedaço um tanto grande de tartan de salmão, um outro pedaço de uma torta que tinha uns camarões, batatas assadas, aquelas cebolinhas pequenas e...

Quando fui colocar os brócolis, eu percebi. O meu guardanapo estava molhado e, por conseqüência, ele ia molhar o meu lindo (horroroso) vestido rosa.

Entrei em pânico. O que eu faço??? O que eu faço???

Bom, eu devia ter comido os aspargos.Afinal, esse molho só pode vir deles. Ou não.

"Então, Gina."-começou Narcisa.-"Os brócolis? Você sabe, não estou te apressando, mas todos queremos comer o segundo prato. É uma carne maravilhosa que fizemos..."

"Eu já vou comê-los."-eu disse, então, peguei a maior garfada que podia e enfiei na boca. Mastiguei rapidamente e engoli.

Corri para tomar água... só não pensava que iria engasgar.

Narcisa, que estava ao meu lado, correu para me socorrer. Enquanto eu tossia, ela dava aqueles tapas (nada) amigáveis nas minhas costas.

"Me perdoem."-eu disse.-"Mas acho que preciso ir ao banheiro."-falei, tentando ignorar que a Luna batia palmas para mim. Acho que ela queria me incentivar. É, talvez ela não fosse tão Star Wars assim.

Quando eu me levantei, peguei o guardanapo.

Bom, o plano era o seguinte:

Ir até o banheiro e colocar toda a comida no vaso sanitário. Dar a descarga e...adeus comida que eu não como em um jantar.

Assim, sai da sala de jantar e perguntei para a moça que ficava vigiando a sala (a segurança do senhor Primeiro Ministro é muito importante. Imaginem que absurdo se ele fosse seqüestrado no meio de uma refeição...) onde que era o banheiro.

E ela me informou que era no mesmo corredor, a primeira porta à esquerda.

Entrei no banheiro e coloquei toda a comida.

Caramba. Era MUITA coisa. Muita coisa mesmo. E comecei a dar descarga.

Ok,ok. O desperdício estava me matando. Afinal, toda aquela comida que estava no vaso, poderia alimentar não sei quantas pessoas. Eu sei, é exagero, mas eu poderia ajudar alguém.

Quando toda aquela comida desapareceu, eu verifiquei o meu vestido e vi que não havia nenhuma mancha. Nenhuma mesmo.

E jogando o guardanapo no lixo, sai do banheiro.

Para encontrar com Draco Malfoy.

Falei um oi e comecei a voltar para a sala de jantar.

Só que ele disse:

"Espero que você não tenha jogado o guardanapo."

E eu simplesmente gelei.

------------------------------------------------

Gina: A Mia?? Cadê a Mia??? A Mia foi seqüestrada!!!

**Mia: Posso saber o por que desse ataque?**

Gina: Ah, eu devia saber. Vaso ruim não quebra.

**Mia: Bom, eu vou fazer o meu trabalho. Afinal, como resolução de ano novo... eu prometo ser uma editora decente!!!**

Gina: Sonhar é muito bom...

**CONTINUA...**

N/a: Antes de me matarem...

Desculpem pela demora retardada!!! Por favor, me desculpem mesmo.

Eu tinha planejado uma lista, só que achei ela péssima... então, simplesmente deletei (será que eu não aprendi que eu não devo fazer isso?). Por isso... peço milhares de desculpas.

Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse cap. Já que eu não acho que foi a minha maior obra-prima, mas tudo bem ¬¬.

E Eu salvei já tem um ano!!!! Ah, meu Deus... e ela está andando em passos de tartaruga. Acho que faltam uns dez capítulos, mas vamos seguindo...

Vou responder as reviews. Sabe, como é, a preguiça da autora de fica respondendo do jeito do site...

**Ferrada Malfoy:** Ahhh!!! Eu AMEEEEEIIIIIII a sua review. A garota americana foi um dos primeiros livros que eu li da Meg Cabot.Bom, você viu um pouco do Draco nesse cap.E o Draco vai ser mais Draco do que David mesmo. Afinal, o Sr. Primeiro Ministro é muito mais mala que o Presidente Americano do livro (que diga Arthur Weasley). Ah, eu AMOOOOO Gilmore Girls. Eu amo a Rory. Ela é muito fofa!!! E linda também. Queria ter o olho dela XD.Eu demorei um pouquinho para att, mas cá está o cap! Espero a sua opinião.

**Musa-Sama:**O Draco aparece nesse cap!!! Espero que você goste desse finalzinho.

**WickedAlena:** Demorei para att! Mas cá está. Brigada pela review!!!!

**brúh.**:Ah, que linda!!! Obrigada pela review e por falar que você gostou. Sim, eu gosto de Green Day XD. Tanto que até coloquei na fic, né?

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore:**Sim, só o Snape para achar que o Tré mandou mensagens subliminares XD. Ele não bate bem mesmo. Desculpe pela demora e espero que você esteja gostando dessa fic.

**Fini Felton:**Antes de tudo, muito obrigada pela review. E como a fic é UA, ela não é muito normal XD (isso é explicação?). Eu amo a Minerva nessa fic. E aquela chantagem foi ótima né?

**Anginha:** Amei a review!!!! Mas acho que ela escolhe a primeira, afinal, ela não tem coragem para fugir de casa XD. Espero que leia, mesmo que eu tenha demorado tanto tempo.

**Gisele Weasley:** Minha sócia perfeita!!!! Ah, que bom que você gostou!!!! Amoo a minha sócia.

Acabou as reviews T.T

Espero muito mais!!!

E, momento propaganda. Tá, eu sei que ninguém vai ler, mas preciso colocar aqui.

Leiam a minha fic: A espiã.

É pós 6º livro, e apresenta uma Gina jornalista... com uma missão que a faz ficar descontrolada.Ela tem que ir para a Sonserina por um mês, fingindo ser uma das garotas mais populares de Hogwarts.

Se interessou? Procura no meu perfil. E mande review, okk?

Bjs

Anaisa

Ps.: Cap um pouco maior.


	16. Surpresas

**Cap12.:Surpresas.**

**Mia: Você poderia começar a escrever, Gininha?**

Gina: E a resolução do ano novo? Para ser uma editora decente... você tem que respeitar a minha opinião: eu não suporto ser chamada de Gininha.

**Mia: Eu vou ser uma pessoa focada ao trabalho. Acho que posso continuar de torturando, um pouco.**

Gina: Duvido que você não vá agora no quarto da Cho. (desvia do assunto).

**Mia: E porque eu iria?**

Gina: Ela comprou um gloss da M.A.C.

**Mia: Ah, então, eu já venho...**

**------------------------------------------------**

"O que você disse?"-eu perguntei.

Meu coração estava acelerado,dei meia volta e encarei Draco Malfoy.

"Eu te perguntei se você não jogou o guardanapo."

Olhei para os lados, a moça que fica vigiando não estava nos olhando (tudo bem, que um segurança particularmente bonito começou a falar com ela...) e, me aproximei de Malfoy.

"Que guardanapo?"

Ele, então sussurrou:

"Aquele que você levou para o banheiro."

Fiquei vermelha na hora.

Como ele pode saber que eu levei um guardanapo???

"Escuta,Malfoy..."-eu falei.-"Eu levei um guardanapo, sim. Só que não tinha nada dentro dele."

Eu estava mentindo.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e disse:

"Ah, você que sabe. Mas acho melhor você saber que essa casa é muito antiga, então, os canos, você sabe, são meio frágeis."

Parei alarmada e disse:

"Ah, meu Deus. Será que eu rompi algum deles?"

"Mas você disse que não tinha..."-ele começou, com aquele sorrisinho.

"Malfoy."-eu falei, lançando o meu olhar duro.-"Por acaso, você está brincando comigo?"

"Não. Não estou não."-ele falou, tentando não rir de mim... mas acho que estava meio impossível, né?

"Eu acho que você está."-eu falei.-"Mas você jura que eu posso ter quebrado algum cano?"-eu disse, ainda preocupada.

Imagine a notícia: jovem que salva o Primeiro-Ministro britânico estoura um cano de banheiro.

É, ela ia ser maravilhosamente linda.

Ele suspirou e disse:

"Não sei, mas era um pedaço bem grande de salmão."

Fiquei roxa.

Ele estava me olhando!!!

Ele ficou me observando na maior parte do jantar.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"-eu perguntei.

"Ah, você sabe. Vou procurar comida de verdade."-ele disse, dando de ombros.

Como?

Ele sai no meio do jantar para procurar comida de verdade?

É, o filho do Primeiro Ministro é completamente pirado.

"Como você sai no meio de jantar?"-eu pergunto, ainda surpresa.

"Ué."-ele disse.-"Você não fez a mesma coisa?"

"É diferente."-eu falei.-"Eu fui ao banheiro."

"Para jogar comida na privada."-ele comentou.-"Então, você vai procurar comida comigo, ou vai pegar mais um guardanapo? Para, bem, você sabe o quê."

Eu não acredito nisso!!!!!!!

Ele não pode estar falando esse tipo de coisa para mim. Não pode mesmo.

"Escuta..."-eu falei.-"Eu não estou com fome."

O que era uma grande mentira e o meu estômago desmentiu rapidinho. Porque quando eu terminei de falar, ele deu um ronco.

Gigante.

Corei no mesmo instante.

"Bom."-ele falou, ainda com aquela expressão de diversão no rosto.-"Acho que a gente deve procurar comida."

"Que tipo de comida?"-eu perguntei, enquanto ele andava em direção... a algum lugar. Ah, me Deus, eu não sei para onde que ele está indo. Só posso garantir que ele não estava passando pela Sala de Jantar.É, ele tomou o caminho oposto.

"Pode ter certeza que não vai ter brócolis."

"Hahaha."-falei, cruzando os braços.-"Muito engraçado."

"Eu achei."-ele retrucou e voltou a andar.

Só que eu continuei parada e Draco Malfoy percebeu, tanto que disse:

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus. Não me diga que você ficou brava por causa disso."

Só lancei um olhar atravessado para ele.

"Eu devia saber."-comentou Draco Malfoy, dando um suspiro.

"O que?"-eu perguntei, ainda com os braços cruzados.

"Que você é, tipo, artista sensível."

"Como?"-eu perguntei.

"Ah, você sabe."-ele falou.-"Aquele tipo de artista que dá chilique por qualquer coisa."

Fiquei roxa de vergonha.

"Uau, você me conhece muito bem."-ironizei.-"Como que você soube?"

"Ah, você sabe."-ele falou.-"Quando você não voltou para o ateliê por causa do negócio do abacaxi."

Negócio do abacaxi.

Como se não tivesse tanta importância.

Apenas continuei parada com os braços cruzados.

"Sabe, não foi tão grave o que aconteceu."-disse Draco, voltando, ele então me puxou pelo braço e disse.-"Você não quer que eu te carregue, né?"

Dei um sorrisinho.

"Não."-falei.-"Pode deixar que eu ando com as minha próprias pernas."

"Ótimo."-ele disse, então, nós viramos um corredor e eu vi um elevador.

Meu Deus, essa casa é muito chique.

"Um elevador."-comentei, meio estupefata.

"É."-ele falou.-"Por acaso, você nunca andou em um?"

Ele está me enchendo.

Sim, eu fui escolhida. Só pode ser isso.

"Hum, eu acho que eu já andei sim."-falei, com um sorriso cínico.-"Para onde que nós vamos?"

"Você já vai ver."-ele falou, apertando o botão para descer.

E eu não demorei muito tempo para ver onde que eu estava...

Era a cozinha. E, tipo, o triplo da minha. Ela tinha tantas, mas tantas louças que eu acabei perguntando:

"Nossa, a sua mãe coleciona prato de porcelana?"

O que para ao meu ver, era uma coisa BEM ridícula de se falar.

Draco Malfoy riu e falou:

"Não. É outra pessoa que tem essa mania."-e ele apontou para a pessoa.

Era um homem. Bem baixinho, mas super agitado.

"Dobby."-disse Draco.-"Arranja um hambúrguer para a gente?"

Ele parou de colocar o chantilly na sobremesa e disse, nos encarando:

"Vocês não gostaram da comida de Dobby?"-ele falou, com aquele sotaque de... croata? É, acho que o Dobby é croata.Ou algo do tipo.-"Virginia Weasley, a ídola de Dobby não gostou da comida?"

Dei um sorriso envergonhado, mas Draco Malfoy comentou:

"O problema é que ela gosta MUITO de hambúrguer. E você sabe que o seu é o melhor..."

"Se a menina Weasley gosta de hambúrguer, eu vou fazer o melhor."

E ele começou a se movimentar na cozinha, daquele jeito totalmente maluco.

"Uau..."-eu falei.-"Ele é assim, sempre?"

"Pode ter certeza que sim."-disse Draco Malfoy, puxando um banquinho e pedindo que eu me sentasse.

Quer saber? Eu achei MUITO estranho ele pedir para EU, VIRGINIA WEASLEY, se sentar.

Em primeiro, porque eu não sou maravilhosamente linda.

Em segundo, porque eu tenho uma ausência bem estranha quanto aos seios (alguém me explica porque eles não crescem?).

Em terceiro... simplesmente, eu não sou a minha irmã mais velha.

Entretanto, quando um cara, do estilo de Draco Malfoy, pede para você se sentar num banco ao seu lado, você só pode aceitar.

"Dobby viajou por muitos lugares."-começou o loiro, enquanto eu tentava me ajeitar naquele banco, mas maldito vestido!!!-"Até meu pai querer contratá-lo."

"Ele trabalhava..."

"Num restaurante. Em Kiev."

Kiev? Onde fica isso?

"Ah."-disse e nesse exato momento um prato com um hambúrguer enorme, junto com uma porção de batatas fritas apareceu.-"Obrigada."

"Dobby que agradece."-disse o cozinheiro, todo feliz.-"Bom apetite."

Então, Draco Malfoy se levantou, foi até uma geladeira também gigante e pegou duas latas de Coca-Cola.

"Você leva?"-ele perguntou.

"Para onde que a gente vai?"-respondi, com outra pergunta, mas já segurando as duas latas.

Ele, com o dois pratos nas mãos, disse:

"Você já vai ver."

Então, nós subimos pelo mesmo elevador, só que nós não fomos na direção onde o jantar estava acontecendo.

"Cá estamos."-disse Malfoy, me mostrando uma sala, iluminada apenas pela luz que vinha de fora. O loiro deixou os nossos pratos numa mesa que ficava no centro.

Também deixei os refrigerantes e mordi o meu lanche.

Ah, meu Deus!!!

Era maravilhosamente gostoso. Não tinha alface, nem tomate, o queijo era aquele que derretia na boca e o hambúrguer... era aquele que tinha aquela casquinha, que eu particularmente, amo.

Quando percebi, uma mordida tinha se transformado em várias.

"Uau."-comentou Malfoy, quando viu que o meu hambúrguer já estava na metade.-"Dá até medo de você."

Dei uma risada e peguei mais daquelas batatas crocantes.

"Realmente, é o melhor hambúrguer."

"Que bom que você gostou."-disse Draco de um jeito que fez com que os pêlos da minha nunca se arrepiassem.

Ah, meu Deus. Eu tinha me esquecido.

Por mais que Draco Malfoy fosse aquele tipo de pessoa que você acaba gostando... ele era um garoto.

E um garoto não come junto com garotas do meu tipo. Entenda, garotas que NÃO são bonitas ou populares ou, então, líderes de torcida.

Então, alguém me explica:

Por que ele está sendo tão legal comigo?

"Você imaginava que o meu pai odiasse o seu?"-ele perguntou, ao ver que eu estava mais quieta.

"Eu já sabia."-respondi.

Silêncio...

"Então, você vai terça no ateliê?"

Não queria lembrar disso. Aquela chantagem barata ainda estava na minha cabeça, mas, com um suspiro, disse:

"Infelizmente, sim."

Ele me olhou, surpreso, e comentou:

"Não entendo por que você não gosta dela..."

"De quem? Da McGonagall?"

"É."-ele respondeu.-"Ela é muito legal."

Ele não recebeu um telefonema DELA, com uma CHANTAGEM horrorosa.

Entretanto, se ele recebesse, eu acho que ele teria um ataque de riso.

Ou não.

-----------------------------------------

Silêncio novamente.

Draco Malfoy se levanta e se aproxima da janela.E tira um canivete do bolso. Apenas o olho, tentando entender o que ele vai fazer em seguida.

"Você não vai ver?"-ele me pergunta, erguendo a sobrancelha.

Levanto e paro ao lado.

"O que é isso?"

"Uma janela?"

Eu vou socá-lo.

"Acho que eu percebi. Tô perguntando o que você está fazendo."

"Colocando o seu nome."

"Como?"

"Ah, essa janela..."-ele diz, em um tom saudoso.-"Tem o nome de alguns primogênitos da família Malfoy."

"Mas isso não quer dizer que..."

"Você não nasceu na família."-concorda o loiro.-"Mas o que você fez... acho que ninguém teria a coragem."

"Espera."-eu digo.-"Você não teria coragem de salvar o seu próprio pai?"

Eu estou incrédula. Totalmente, incrédula.

"Hum, não sei."-ele diz e termina de escrever o meu nome.-"Vê. Ficou bem legal."

Meu nome está numa janela da Mansão Malfoy.

Surreal?

Até para mim.

Mas espera.

Ficar colocando o nome nas janelas... é crime, não é?

"Malfoy... eu não vou ser presa por causa disso, vou?"

Ele me olha, surpreso, mas logo levanta uma sobrancelha e diz:

"Se você for presa, eu vou junto, assim como o meu pai, meu tio-avô..."

"Chega."-eu falo.-"É sério. Você não pode ficar 'escrevendo' com um canivete nas janelas alheias."

"Não é janela alheia, Virginia."-ele diz.-"É a janela da minha casa."

"Mas mesmo assim..."-eu falo, tentando tirar o MEU nome daquele lugar.

"Dá para você parar?"-ele pergunta, irritado.-"Ninguém vem nessa sala e..."

"Ah, vocês estão aqui!"-diz a moça que ficava vigiando a sala de jantar.-"Nós procuramos por todos os cantos."

"É, nós estamos."-eu falo, um tanto debilmente.

Meu Deus, eles me pegaram com o filho do Primeiro-Ministro numa sala meio escura e em frente da janela.

O que mais falta acontecer?

"Vocês têm que voltar."-fala a moça, parando por dois segundos nos nossos pratos e no refrigerante.-"Eles depois limpam isso que vocês fizeram."

Coro no mesmo instante e rapidamente voltamos para a Sala de Jantar...

Para ver Lucio Malfoy e TODA a minha família me encarando, com curiosidade. Tentando não ficar vermelha, sento no meu lugar de honra.

"Gininha, não é fantástico? Você vai ser a assistente do Ministro da Cultura.Todas as quartas e sextas."-fala a minha mãe toda animada.

Alguém me explica como que eu vou ser útil naquele lugar?

--------------------------------------------

**Mia: Voltei rapidinho, não acha?**

Gina: Realmente... você demorou só uma hora.

**Mia: Eu sei que você sentiu muito a minha falta, Gininha.**

Gina: Lê o que está escrito, ok? E não me enche, por favor.

**CONTINUA...**

N/a: Oie!!!

Bom, antes de tudo me desculpem pela demora retardada, mas tive um bloqueio com essa fic T.T. Por isso o cap não ficou aquela coisa bonitinha.

Ah, teve Draco!!! Palmas, palmas. E eu o achei muito fofo (alguém concorda? Por favor, alguém diz que também achou!!!).

E chega de enrolar... vou responder as reviews:

**Lady Narciss:** Eu coloquei mais Draco!!! E compre o livro porque é perfeito (tá, eu sou suspeita, afinal, eu leio TODOS os livros da Meg Cabot XDD)! Espero que esteja gostando da fic! E muito obrigada pela review.

**Musa-Sama:**Pode ter certeza que a cara da Gina foi a coisa mais linda do mundo XDD. Cá está o cap!

**Zia Black:** Ah, não me bate, por favor (implora!!!). É, essa é A parte do jantar, por isso, espero que você tenha gostado ;).

**brúh.**: O Draco ajudou de um jeito meio problemático né? E a Gina é igual eu. Tudo o que ela não gosta... eu também não suporto (acho que eu sou mais fresca que ela oO). Obrigada pela review!

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore:**Sim, vamos mentalizar um Draco vestindo calça e camiseta pretas.. ah, meu Deus, eu não posso pensar nisso XD. Espero que você gostou desse cap,okk?

**Fini Felton:**Bom, demorei, por isso, peço mais uma vez, desculpa T.T. Espero que você goste ;).

**Dianna.Luna:**Gostou da resposta da Gina? Espero que você tenha gostado do cap, okk?

**Gisele Weasley:** Sóciaa!!! Também amo você muito. Espero que tenha gostado do cap da sua afilhada XD.

**Jessica Souza:** Ai que linda!!! Você gostou da fic e do cap? Que bom!!! Demorei para postar, mas cá está !!!

Bom, fico por aqui...

Espero as reviews.

Bjs

Anaisa


	17. Heroína?

**Cap13.: Assistente do quê?**

Gina: Escrevendo que nem uma louca! Antes que a Mia perceba tudo isso...

------------------------------------

Bom, foi tudo muito rápido.

Quando eu vi, todos se levantaram, disseram o meu nome e brindaram.

Sem brincadeira.

Eles não quiseram saber da minha opinião. Não quiseram saber se eu estava interessada nesse cargo... ou não.

Então, eu não brindei nem nada porque ainda estava MUITO chocada com toda aquela situação.

Eles me encararam e Lucio Malfoy disse naquele tom, entediado:

"Você não vai brindar?"

O que... para ao meu ver é uma pergunta bem ridícula.

Entretanto, não respondi. Apenas peguei a minha taça e o encarei. Acho que ele entendeu que eu o estava desafiando ou algo do tipo, mas adivinhou que eu não estava fazendo nada disso.

Só que o Sr. Primeiro Ministro ficou uma fera, no seu rosto uma expressão de... raiva –talvez?- apareceu.

"Mais um brinde!!!"-disse Narcisa, naquele tom afetado.-"À Virginia Weasley."

Todos levantaram as taças, mas eu podia sentir aquele olhar: eu-vou-te-matar de Lucio Malfoy nas minhas costas.

Tenho que ter aulas com o meu pai de como discutir com Lucio Malfoy sem ser massacrada.

----------------------------------

"Então, você vai me contar onde você estava ou não?"-perguntou a Cho quando entramos no carro.

"O jantar foi maravilhoso não acham, meninas?"-perguntou minha mãe.-"Parabéns Gina, você comeu brócolis."

Espera.

Desde quando a minha mãe fala parabéns para mim?

"Hum... obrigada."-eu disse, enquanto tentava parecer achar tudo muito legal.

Só que eu estava entrando em desespero.

"Hehem."-fez a Cho, eu apenas a encarei, fingindo não ter escutado a primeira pergunta dela.-"Onde você foi com Draco Malfoy?"

"Hum... não te interessa?"-digo, com toda a minha dignidade.

Mas pensando bem, a Cho não tinha nada a ver com isso, certo?

"Credo..."-ela falou.-"Nem Draco Malfoy consegue arrumar o seu humor?"

Ah, meu Deus.

O que ela quis dizer com isso?

"Cho, vá cuidar da sua vida."

Não é uma coisa muito simpática, mas o que eu iria falar?

"Ain!!!"-ela grita,praticamente no meu ouvido.-"Vocês estão escutando?"

"Sabe, Cho."-intromete a Luna.-"A Gina está num momento muito introspectivo. Ela está tentando entender o que passa na cabeça dela."

A coisa é séria. A Luna está me defendendo. De um jeito meio estranho, mas está. Sabe quando foi a última vez que ela me defendeu? Eu tinha nove anos e nós estávamos no Sri Lanka. É, meu pai foi transferido para esse país e eu entrei em desespero. Assim, como a Luna, então, nós duas decidimos (o que eu estou falando? Ela que é o gênio da casa, ela que decidiu) que iríamos cortar todos os cartões de créditos do meu pai. Para ele perceber o quanto nós estávamos insatisfeitas com toda essa situação.

E que situação! Nós íamos para a escola para simplesmente marcar a presença, afinal, nós não conseguíamos comunicar com ninguém. Quase fiz xixi na calça porque não sabia pedir licença naquela língua estranha.

"Gina, se você foi com Draco Malfoy dar uns amassos, eu te entendo perfeitamente."

Meu Deus.

Ela não falou isso. Não na frente dos meus pais.

"Não, eu não estava fazendo nada disso."-falei, ficando vermelha que nem um pimentão.

"Hum... Gina, nós achamos realmente maravilhoso que você esteja namorando com Draco Malfoy, não é , Arthur?"-disse a minha mãe. Meu pai grunhiu alguma coisa sem sentido, mas acho que ele não gostou.

Pelo menos ele tem um pouco de sanidade.

"Não está acontecendo nada."-eu digo, rapidamente.

"Ah, qual é!"-fala a Cho, me encarando.-"Então, você me explica o motivo de estar tão vermelha?"

"Não seria vergonha?"-eu repliquei, mas adicionei rápido.-"Vergonha de você. Falando esse tipo de coisa."

"Você tem que entender, Cho."-fala a Luna, como se ela fosse uma terapeuta ou algo do tipo.-"Quando o coração da pessoa está inchado com tanto amor... ela costuma ter vergonha."

Eu a encarei, incrédula.

"Não é o coração. É o cérebro."

"O coração é a alma do ser humano."-replicou a garota.-"No sentido figurado."

Uma garota de 12 anos fala coisas desse tipo?

Sabe, a Luna começou a falar coisas desse tipo, quando recebeu aquele aviso da escola. Ele falava que ela era um gênio (nossa, eles demoraram muito para perceber isso!), mas a sua capacidade de fazer amigos era muito, mais muito abaixo da média.

Entretanto, os gênios normalmente não são muito compreendidos. É, eles são meio autistas...

"Cara."-eu falei, tentando não parecer tão enojada.-"Você tem que parar de ler os livros da Cho. E também aqueles livros de psicologia."

"Deixe-a, Gin."-falou a Cho, enquanto encarava a Luna com interesse.-"Você acha que o Harry gosta mesmo de mim?"

Bom, você entende o por quê da minha família ser totalmente anormal?

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Você jantou com o Primeiro-Ministro britânico."-foi a primeira coisa que a Hermione, disse quando eu atendi o telefone.

"Hermione... isso não interessa."-eu falei.-"Sabe, eu tenho coisas mais importantes."

"Caramba, a McGonagall ainda está te chateando?"

"Não é a McGonagall."-eu falei, um tanto envergonhada.-"Tá, aquela chantagem barata me deixou irritada."

"O que é, Gina?"-perguntou Hermione, naquela voz: eu posso te ajudar.-"Você tem que me explicar o que está te deixando nesse estado."

"Draco Malfoy."

"Quem?"

"Draco Malfoy."-falei, um tanto mais baixo, já que a Cho poderia estar na extensão ou algo do tipo. Não que a Cho fique escutando as minhas conversas, mas é que ela ODEIA quando eu fico muito tempo no telefone. Ela diz que pode perder coisas muito importantes enquanto eu estou no telefone.

Hahaha. Eu só posso rir quando ela fala isso. Afinal, a Cho se acha a cereja do bolo. Ela se acha muito importante, mas eu não acho que ela seja tanto assim. Afinal, ela faz alguma coisa pelo mundo? A não ser que você ache que ensinar pessoas a se maquiar é fazer alguma coisa.

Entretanto, eu não posso falar nada. O que eu faço pelo mundo?

"Quem? Malfoy?"-perguntou Hermione.-"O que está..."

"Você quer fazer o favor de desligar esse telefone?"-disse a Cho, nesse momento.-"Eu preciso falar com você. Hermione, a Gina te liga depois."

"O quê?"-eu falei, mas era tarde demais.

Ela já estava entrando no meu quarto com o telefone nas mãos e com a sua roupa de 'executiva'.

Por favor, é entre aspas mesmo.

Afinal, que executiva usa uma minissaia xadrez com um casaquinho vermelho? Bom, eu respondo. A Cho quando quer se achar importante e tudo o mais.

Só que isso não importa, já que ela entrou no meu quarto tirou o telefone da minha mão e o colocou de volta no gancho.

Encarei a minha 'irmã' totalmente perplexa.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Hum, nós vamos montar a sua rotina de amanhã."-falou a Cho e mostrou a prancheta rosa da Hello Kitty junto com uma caneta com aqueles pompons ridículos.-"Sabe o que seria ótimo? Se eu tivesse aqueles óculos que deixam a gente super séria."

"Seria maravilhoso."-eu falei, sarcástica.-"Agora você pode me dizer qual vai ser a minha rotina?"

"Acordar às cinco da manhã."-ela falou.

"O quê?"-berrei.

"Gina, você tem que estar apresentável. E, me desculpe, esse cabelo igual 'a levei um choque!', não te deixa apresentável."

"Ah, muito obrigada pelo apoio moral."-eu falei.

"Bom, a gente vai ter que usar aquele condicionador. Você sabe, para os cabelos rebeldes."

"Nós não vamos fazer..."

Ela, obviamente, me interrompeu:

"Bom, eu vou te ajudar nessa tarefa. Agora, você tem certeza que tingiu todas as suas roupas de preto? Uma heroína não pode só usar preto."

"A moça que faz Resident Evil só usa preto."-argumentei.

"Ela usa uma calça sexy."-falou a Cho.-"As suas calças não podem ser consideradas sexys."

"Ah, meu Deus."-eu falei.-"Esquece esse negócio de Resident Evil."

"Além do mais, querida."-a Cho falou, sarcástica.-"Ela não pode ser considerada uma heroína. Ela luta contra monstros... Que nojo!"

"E quem seria para você uma heroína?"

"Ah, não sei."-ela falou, enquanto segurava a prancheta.-"A Elle Woods de Legalmente Loira."

"Não."-eu falei, enojada.-"Ela não é uma heroína. Ela é uma... perua."

"Gina, ela salvou a vida da mão do cachorro dela!"-exclamou a Cho.-"Isso não a faz ser uma heroína?"

"Não."-eu falei.-"Agora, só para completar: sim, eu tingi todas as minhas roupas de preto."

"Bom, eu posso te emprestar alguma roupa, de qualquer jeito."-falou a minha "irmã", sorrindo solícita.-"Assim, quando nós chegarmos na escola... evite falar com a Hermione."

"Você cheirou?"-eu perguntei.-"Cho, eu não vou dar as costas a minha melhor amiga só porque você quer."

"Mas vai ser bom para você."-disse a garota.-"Sabe, a Hermione é bem legal, mas ela pode detonar a sua imagem."

"Ah, quer saber?"-eu falei, já a empurrando porta afora.-"Você detona a minha imagem."

E ao ver que ela estava fora do meu quarto, bati a porta com toda a força.

"Gina!!!"-ela falou, histérica.-"Você fez com que eu batesse meu nariz na porta! Imagina se eu precisar de uma cirurgia plástica? E se eu quebrei o meu nariz?"

"Você está sentindo dor?"-perguntei.-"Do tipo de não conseguir respirar?"

"Não."

"Ótimo. Você não quebrou o seu nariz. O que é uma pena."

"Quer saber? Eu não vou te ajudar. Não vou mesmo."-falou a Cho, batendo os pés com toda a força. Deu para perceber que ela foi para o quarto, já que logo em seguida, ela colocou aquelas músicas horrorosas para tocar.

Ah, quer saber?

Estou super feliz ao saber que a Cho não vai me ajudar.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, com medo de ver o que as pessoas vão falar de mim só porque eu salvei o primeiro-ministro britânico.

Ah, que seja.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Mia: Você sumiu!!!!**

Gina: Eu falei para você que eu ia viajar.

**Mia: Nós estamos atrasadas. Você sabe muito bem que o meu chefe pode me demitir...**

Gina: Nossa, como ele é bonzinho! Sabe, Mia, se ele não te demitiu ainda, ele não vai te demitir por esse pequeno atraso.

**Mia: Vou ler agora mesmo para entregar o mais rápido possível! Agora, vai preparando o próximo capitulo, ok?**

Gina: Eu voltei a época da escravidão e eu não sabia...

**CONTINUA...**

N/a:Olá!!!

Não me matem pela demora, mas eu comecei uma nova fic e essa daqui...

Emperrou ¬¬.

Além disso, eu tive provas que me fizeram surtar e tudo o mais.

Bom, cá está o cap novo! Teve mais cenas de Gina e Cho do que nunca, né? Sinto muito pela falta de Draco Malfoy, mas ele logo aparece ok?

Agora agradecendo rapidamente as pessoas que lêem aqui e comentaram no cap passado:

**Amanda,Teca Malfoy,Rapousa**(Mia, é a editora do livro que a Gina está escrevendo... sobre como a vida dela mudou desde que salvou Lucio Malfoy),**amandinha.A, Ferrada Malfoy, Zia Black** (a festa chega logo, logo XD. Quanto aos livros... li todos que foram traduzidos até agora. Viciada pouco, né?),**Nah S2,mari,Lady Narcissa7, Jessica Souza,Gla Evans-Dumbledore,brúh.,Sophia.DiLUA,Gisele Weasley,Musa-Sama e Fini Felton.**

Espero as reviews falando se vocês gostaram ou não!

Beijoos

Anaa


End file.
